


Next in Line

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Accident, Mentions of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 42,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when some of our favorite boys have retired and its their kids turn to show what they've got on track? </p><p> </p><p>Follow the adventures and missadventures of the different households.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Grounded!

There was a knock on the door and Nico was about to open it when he hears the shouting begin. 

"That's the third time this month that you've used my car and brought it home filthy, Pascal." Lewis says as he follows Pascal who was looking for his jacket. "Dad, I only use it when I'm running errands. I highly doubt there were puddles of mud on my way to the grocery store." Pascal tries to reason but Lewis was having none of it. "You could have still gotten it clean. How hard was it to drive it to the car wash if you were so lazy to clean it yourself?" Lewis says. 

Nico goes ahead and opens the door to see Max stood there in team gear. Nico smiles at Max before he lets him in. When Nico was about to tell Max to take a seat as he waits for Pascal that was when they heard Lewis yell at Pascal. "That's it! You're grounded until the next race!" Lewis roars as Pascal and Nico give him confused looks. "You can't ground him." Nico says as he stands next to Pascal. Lewis looks at Nico confused. "What do you mean I can't do that? I'm his father, of course I can ground him." Lewis says as he puffs out his chest a bit. "First off, he has sponsor events he has to go to so you really can't ground him. Second, he's 21, Lewis." Nico says like he's talking to a child and not to his husband. 

For a minute, Lewis looks between Nico and Pascal before he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine. You're not grounded but you have to get the car cleaned yourself." Lewis says as Pascal smiles at Nico. Pascal gives Nico a hug before Nico leads them to the living room, totally forgetting Max was there and probably heard everything. Pascal starts to turn red before he slowly turns to look at Nico. "And you didn't tell me that Max was already here?" Pascal asks Nico, a bit annoyed. Nico just shrugs and gives his son a sheepish smile. "You both better go. Don't want to keep sponsors waiting." Nico says as he pushes both of them out of the apartment. 

Once Max and Pascal were inside Max's car and Max starts the engine he couldn't help but grin at his teammate. "I can't believe you just got grounded." Max says as Pascal groans. "I didn't get grounded!" Pascal defends himself. "Sure, whatever you say." Max says as he starts to drive off. "Just drive." Pascal says as he crosses his arms and pouts for the rest of the trip.


	2. We're Going Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre's not sure how to feel about his fathers surprising him.

Pierre was packing his clothes for testing in Jerez. He'a finally earned his drive for the main Red Bull team after 2 years with Toro Rosso. He's managed to score on every race and even got three 4th place finishes. 

"Papa, avez-vous vu mes chaussettes?" He calls out and a few minutes later Jean-Eric comes into his room with a basket of his laundry and hands Pierre his socks. "Do you have everything you need?" Jean-Eric asks before he leaves the room. Pierre nods and continues to pack his clothes. "Good. Our flight leaves early tomorrow." Jean-Eric says with a smile. Pierre looks at him like he's said something out of place. "Our flight? You're going with me to testing?" Pierre asks. "Of course. Me and your dad booked our flights." Jean-Eric says. Pierre looks at his father in disbelief. They didn't tell him that they were going with him. 

Dan walks in after seeing them all gathered in Pierre's room. "Are you done packing?" Daniel asks his son with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me you and papa were going to testing?" Pierre asks his dad. "Is it really that bad that we're going with you?" Jean-Eric asks, sounding a little hurt and disappointed that their son is reacting this way. "I'm old enough to go on my own." Pierre says. "Pierre, its not that we think you can't do it. This is you third year in Formula 1 so we trust that you know what you're doing. But this is your first testing for Red Bull as a full time driver." Daniel says as he moves closer to his son. "And it may not mean as much to you but it means something for me. I remember during my first winter test for them and I wished someone was there for me, be it my own parents or your papa." Daniel says as he puts an arm around his son. 

Jean-Eric moves to stand on the other side of Pierre as he to puts an arm around his son. "We're not going because we don't trust you. We're going because we want to show you how proud of you we are." Jean-Eric says. Pierre looks at his parents and he feels stupid for even feeling annoyed at them for not telling him that they're going with him to Jerez. He knows what getting the Red Bull seat meant for his parents, especially to his dad. Pierre moves so that he can hug both of his fathers. "I'm sorry" he says. "No need to be sorry." Dan says as he hugs his son. "We love you Pierre and we'll always be proud of you." Jean-Eric says as he leaves a kiss on top of his son's head. "Now, why don't I go start on dinner and your dad helps you finish packing. Oui?" Jean-Eric says as he makes his way downstairs. Pierre smiles at his dad as he hands him one of his shirts. Sometimes Pierre forgets how lucky he was with having his fathers around but he will never forget how much he loves them.


	3. What's the Ruckus About?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch deals with his father and his pranks.

Mitch steps out of the cockpit of his Ferrari, gleaming from the bit of sunlight that makes its way into the garage. It was his third season with the team and he'a finished third and second, respectively during his past two year with the Scuderia.

Sometimes he still couldn't believe that he drives for Ferrari. He remembers how when he was little how his dad would hoist him up in his shoulders as they wait for his daddy to pull up in his Ferrari with the number 5 on it and park it on the spot reserved for 1st. How he'd wave up to his daddy as he receives the biggest trophy. He remembers the little Ferrari overalls he used to wear when he was small. Mitch still couldn't believe how his dreams have come true. 

Mitch was shaken out of his thoughts when he sees his dad walking towards the front of his garage. Mark stops just right in front of his son's garage and gives a small wave to Mitch. Mitch walks over to his dad and gives him a quick hug. "What's up dad?" Mitch asks. Mark wouldn't pop down to Ferrari if it wasn't for something important. It was 4 years ago that Mark became the new team principle of Red Bull. Despite his time at Porsche being his most successful years in motorsports, with 3 championships and 4 wins at Le Mans, the allure of Formula 1 will always be something that his dad couldn't resist. "Have you seen your father?" Mark asks his son. Mitch thinks back to when he last saw his daddy. Mitch just shrugs at him. "I dunno. He was down here a few hours ago to say hi to the guys but I dunno where he went." Mitch says.

"Get back here Vettel!" rang throughout the paddock and Mitch and Mark and the rest of the crew of most of the teams all turn to see what was going on. Sebastian was running away with a grin on his face as Nico Rosberg chases him down the pit lane. Seb sees his husband and son standing there and decides to hide behind them. A few feet away stood Lewis and Pascal looking at Nico as he tries to catch his breath after chasing down Sebastian. Mark turns to look at Seb who was hiding behind him and Mitch. "Sweetheart, what did you do this time?" Mark asks as Seb slings an arm around Mitch. "Nothing. I was just doing Mercedes a favor." Sebastian says with a cheeky grin. Lewis steps up to explain what was going on as Pascal tries to get his father to calm down. "He sent a few espresso makers and some coffee beans down at the Mercedes motorhome and a cup of cappuccino delivered to Nico from Ferrari right to his office." Lewis explains. Mark and Mitch gape at Lewis. All the ruckus because of coffee. Mark turns to Seb. "And why send all that coffee to them?" Mark asks. "Well I invited Lewis to have coffee with me down at Ferrari and he said that the coffee there is better than what Mercedes has so I sent them some coffee that Ferrari serves." Sebastian says as he tries to explain himself. "So this is all your fault?" Nico roars at Lewis. Lewis raises his hand in defense. "Babe, its just coffee." Lewis tries to reason. "Oh don't you 'babe' me Hamilton. Go live down at Ferrari for all I care!" Nico says as he storms back to the Mercedes garage. Lewis turns to face Sebastian. "Thanks man!" He says sarcastically to Seb before he turns to chase down his husband and begs for his forgiveness. 

Pascal and Mitch were stood next to each other as they watch the entire episode of their parents. "So all of this just because of coffee?" Mitch says slowly, trying to get his brain to wrap around what was going on. "Yup." Pascal says as they watch Mark tell off Seb for what he did. "Wanna have lunch? I think I can talk to someone from Force India to get us curry." Mitch asks and Pascal nods as they walk away from Sebastian trying to sweet-talk his way out of being told off by his husband.


	4. Keep it Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch and Alex try to properly catch up but they keep hearing noises from next door.

Mitch rolls on to his back, trying to catch his breath. It was the end of winter testing and everything was great, but despite being just a few garages down, he and his boyfriend barely had time to catch up with each other. 

He bumped into Alex when he was heading to his car in the parking lot. They were both let go early by their respective teams and all Mitch had to do was give the Britt a knowing smile before Alex checks if anyone can see them before he climbs into the car with Mitch. Once they were in the hotel, Mitch all but drags Alex inside his room. Hands and lips everywhere on him at once as they try to shed their clothes without loosing too much contact. 

Mitch feels Alex move to stand from where he was on the bed. Alex picks up two bottle of water and hands the one to Mitch as he goes back to where he was lying down a few minutes ago. After a few large gulps from the bottle, Mitch puts down the bottle on the bed side table and rolls over to face Alex. He props himself against the Britt's chest as he gives him a slow lingering kiss. "I missed you, ace." Mitch says as he smiles down at Alex. Alex runs one of his hands across of Mitch's back while the other plays with his hair. "Missed you too." Alex says as he leans in for another kiss. Mitch can feel his eyes go heavy as he settles himself more comfortable on Alex's chest and dozes off. 

They must have both fallen asleep as they both feel the thud that came from the next room. They look at each other and ignored it for a while until they heard it again. They both sit up to try and listen to what was going on. They can hear the squeaking of the mattress from the next room as they hear a few more thuds and the unmistakable sound of panting and moaning. Alex laughs from beside Mitch. "Sounds like someone else wanted a good time." Alex says as he tries to lean down and give Mitch a kiss but Mitch holds up his hand to stop him. Mitch was still listening closely to their neighbors when Alex sees his eyes go wide. "Oh my god! That is so disgusting!" Mitch says out loud. Alex looks at him puzzled. "Mitch, we're not the only ones in the world allowed to have sex. So what if they're a little loud?" Alex says as he sees Mitch get out of bed and puts in his underwear. "No. This is so gross. They know I'm right next door. Oh my god, I think I'm scarred for life." Mitch says as Alex keeps looking at him like he's gone mad. "I don't know what you're talking about." Alex says as he catches his underwear that Mitch tosses at him. "My parents. They're the ones next door." Mitch says as he plops down in front of Alex. Mitch sees Alex's eyes go wide and Mitch feels a shudder go through his body when they hear a few more moaning and groaning from next door. "Maybe we could try to drown them out." Alex suggest with a cheeky grin before Mitch hits him with a pillow. "I'm kidding!" Alex says as Mitch continues his pillow attack. 

It was another 10 minutes before all the noises stopped. It was probably the worst 10 minutes of Mitch's life. Mitch hops off the bed when he hears someone knocking on his door. He goes to open it to see his father standing there. Sebastian pushes past his son, ignoring that he was only in his underwear. "Were you taking a nap? You should get dressed for dinner with me and, oh, hello." Sebastian stops what he was saying when he sees Alex Lynn on his sons bed with also just his underwear on. "Hi." Alex says dumbly before he and Sebastian look at Mitch at the same time, Sebastian squinting at him for an explanation while Alex looks at him for help. Mitch sighs before he looks at his dad. "He's my boyfriend." Mitch says as he sees his dad give him a smirk. "Okay then. Well, you two should shower. Join me and Mark for dinner." Sebastian says, the last part more for Alex than for his son. 

Before Sebastian leaves, he places a hand on Mitch's shoulder and gives his son a smile. "Go shower. And try to keep it down next time." Sebastian says with a wink as he watches his son turn red. Mitch's face turns into shock before he turns to face his father. "Its not like you and dad were any less noisy!" Mitch says, trying to sound outraged and keep the embarrassment from his voice to a minimal. Sebastian laughs at his son. "It was your dad's idea to drown you out so blame him." Sebastian says as he heads out of the room. 

Mitch heads back to where Alex was as the Britt stands up to wrap his arms around Mitch. "That was the most embarrassing moment of my life." Mitch groans as Alex chuckles at his expense. "Its not that bad. At least they know that you don't need the talk." Alex says before Mitch reaches for another pillow to resume his attack.


	5. So Embarrassing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to have some fun before the summer break. But their parents decide to crash their little part and join in the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit half and half with this chapter. Mostly just testing out how things go. Hope people still like it :)

It was the mid-season party, everyone is finally letting loose before they all head off to whatever they're doing for summer. They're all in a bar and are all having a good time. All the tension and competition left on track. 

Hungary was a track that they collectively like so it still gave them and the fans a pretty exciting race to watch. The race was won by Mitch in his Ferrari, with Pascal coming in second and Pierre third. The first thing Mitch ordered when they arrived was shots for everyone followed by a few pints from Pascal and some champagne from Pierre. 

About half-way through the party, with Mitch being the lightweight that he is, was already stood on top of the bar with microphone in hand and serenading his Alex. Said Britt was filming the entire thing in his phone for his enjoyment and for future blackmail material. Pascal and Pierre were sat together enjoying their drinks as they watch their rowdy friends. Pierre turns towards the door when he sees the Lotus crew walk in. He waves his hand to beckon someone over towards their table. "Oi! Sacha! What took you guys so long?" Pierre asks as Sacha gives him a quick hug. "Not my fault, had to drag this one with me." Sacha says as his teammate appears beside him. Stood beside Sacha was Jolyon, dressed in a dark blue button-down that perfectly fits him and some dark skinny jeans that make him talker than he already is. Pascal nearly chokes on his drink when he sees the Britt. 

Pascal has always had a crush on Jolyon since they were still in the junior series. He's seen first hand how much Jolyon has changed from being awkward and lanky to being awkward but downright handsome. He's told Mitch about his little crush but, of course, Mitch being the little brat that he was soon enough the rest of them knew about it. Pascal tries to hide his little slip but he can see from the glint in Pierre's eyes that he saw it and he glares at the Frenchman when he drags Sacha with him towards the bar leaving him there with Jolyon sat beside him. "Great race." Jolyon says as he leans in closer towards Pascal so that he can be heard. Pascal looses himself for a bit because he can smell Jolyon's aftershave and he just smile for a bit before responding. "Thanks. You too." He says and berates himself for sounding stupid. He was saved when Sacha and Pierre return with more drinks for them. Sacha squeezes beside Jolyon and Pierre takes the seat beside Pascal and he and Jolyon end up bumping shoulders. Pascal feels himself flush at how his arm tingles just being this close to his crush. They all turn when they hear a commotion near the door and they all look surprised to see not only their parents but some of the other former drivers who came to watch the race and visit their old friends. Pascal sees Pierre try to make himself as small as possible as he sees his dad call for another microphone, his papa just cheering his husband on. 

Pascal was laughing at Pierre's expense until he sees his own parents walk through the door. "Oh my god." Pascal says as he sees all of them turn to watch Lewis grab the microphone off of Daniel. "How you all doing tonight?" He asks to the crowd as they all cheer. Pierre stands up to go to his parents, try to keep the damage to a minimum. Pascal was still gaping as he watches his dad start dancing on stage and a few minutes later was joined by his father. Pascal just groans and hides his face in his hands. He feels Jolyon laughing beside him and he looks at the laughing Britt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing but your parents are funny." Jolyon says with an amused smile. He says as they watch Lewis and Nico do a duet. He sees Pierre try to drag his parents away and sit them down. Pascal thinks if he should do that but he's too embarrassed to come close to them. Out of all of them, it was Mitch who was actually having a good time. Mark was completely sober while he watches his son and husband have a good time. Alex was beside Mark chatting with him. "This is so embarrassing." Pascal groans before he feels an arm around him. "Cheer up. I'm sure its not that bad." Jolyon says, without removing his arm that was around Pascal. Pascal groans some more, wishing that Jolyon was right. How could things get any ore worse for him?

But it does get worse, of course it does. After a round of songs from everyone, Nico and Lewis insisted on doing another duet, this time going as far as ending up kissing each other. At first everyone just awwed at how sweet it looked until things got out of control and Pascal had to intervene before his parents did anything indecent in front of everyone. Pascal was supporting his father as he tries to guide him back to their room while Jolyon was supporting Lewis. They can still hear them humming to the last song they were singing before Pascal dragged them off the stage. When they reach their door, Pascal puts his father down on the floor before he searches his pocket for the room key. He looks up to Jolyon, still with Lewis next to him. "You can put him down. I think I can handle them from here." Pascal says before Jolyon puts Lewis down next to Nico. "It's okay. I got nothing to do and I want to make sure you're okay." Jolyon says as he stands up. Once Pascal has opened the door, he walks up to the bed to pull the covers down, Jolyon has made his way in and has fetched two bottle of water and placed them on the bedside table. 

When they go back outside to carry his parents inside their room, Pascal sees that they were already curled up next to each other asleep. Nico clinging to Lewis as if his life depended on the Britt. Nico was talking in German in his sleep. Pascal crouches down and tries to pry his dad off of his father but Lewis just groans and snuggle closer to Nico. "No. Want my Nico." Lewis mutters before he continues to snore. Pascal hears Jolyon chuckle before he glares at the Britt. "Looks like we're gonna have to drag them in." Jolyon says as Pascal nods. Never in his life he's imagined that he'll have to drag his parents home because they got drunk but here he is now. They manage to succeed in putting his parents to bed and shuts the door to their room. He rests himself against the wall for a bit as he puffs out a breath. "That was definitely eventful." He hears Jolyon say. "Ugh, I just want to forget this night. They're so embarrassing." Pascal says. "Nah, they look fun and they really love each other." Jolyon says as he smiles at Pascal. Pascal nods in agreement. No matter how crazy his parents can get their love for each other will always show. Pascal remembers how when he was a little boy how he hoped that someday he'll find someone who will love him as much as his father loves his dad. Jolyon looks at his watch before he smiles at Pascal. "Well its still early, 2 AM and all of that and it's the first day of our summer break." Jolyon starts. Pascal looks at him, not knowing what he means with all of that. "Maybe we can grab something to eat, talk a bit. Uhm, I really want to get to know you some more, Pascal." Jolyon says as he gives Pascal a sheepish smile, his blue eyes looking hopefully at Pascal. Pascal couldn't help the butterflies he feels in his stomach. He smiles at Jolyon before he nods. "I'd like that. I'd really like that." Pascal says as Jolyon leads the way back down. 

As they wait for the lift, he feels tentative fingers brush with his. Pascal takes a deep breath before he builds up the courage to reach for Jolyon's hand. He looks at their fingers twined together before he looks up at Jolyon who was smiling at him. He smile back as he enjoys the warmth that he feels from Jolyon's hand as Pascal. "But you better be buying then." Pascal says before they step into the lift.


	6. The Godfathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Mitch, Pascal and Pierre when they were growing up.

Mitch, Pierre and Pascal practically grew up together. Some would think it was because they all raced against each other in the lower series when they were rising up the ranks but their ties with each other went deeper than that. 

Mitch was the oldest of them and when he was born his parents have decided that he would have two godfathers, they could have one choice each. Mark picked Timo as his choice to be godfather to Mitch. At first Sebastian was having a hard time picking until one day Nico reminded him how he offered him his first born that one time they got drunk. Sebastian tried to defend himself but Mark told him that Nico being godfather wasn't exactly a bad idea. Nico enjoyed being Uncle Nico to Mitch, spoiling him with toys and dressing him up in little Mercedes overalls to piss Sebastian off when he would return the boy to his parents after he baby sits for them. 

Pascal was born in October the same year as Mitch. Nico liked the idea of their son having two godfathers and Lewis agreed with him. Sebastian only thought it would be fair if he can be godfather to their son, the same as Nico is to Mitch. He sent them dozens of baby clothes, all in Ferrari red, saying that he won't let his godson grow up with horrible taste as well as teaching the little boy to call Toto grandpa Toto just for kicks. Lewis picked Daniel to be godfather to Pascal and the cheery Australian all but kidnapped their son when they first brought him to a race. 

Pierre was born 2 years later. Daniel already asking Mark to be godfather before his son was even born. Jean-Eric complained at how he didn't have a say at picking Pierre's godfather until Mark told them how Mitch has two godfathers. Jean-Eric asked Romain to be godfather to Pierre to which his fellow Frenchman agreed too. Pierre enjoyed growing up with Pascal and Mitch and whenever his Uncle Romain brought Sacha to play with him.

The four boys enjoyed their childhood together. When they all decide to follow in the footsteps of their parents, they were more than thrilled to share this journey with their childhood friends. Even now that they're all in Formula 1, they know that no matter how hard they battle on track that their friendship will never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the costums in other countries about godparents. 
> 
> From where I'm from, a child can have more than a dozen godparents, lol.


	7. Why would I get tired of something I've grown to love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four people who realized how Pierre felt first before Pierre realized it himself.

_**Mark** _

Pierre was standing in line at a small coffee shop. He was on his way to the track with Stoffel, who was in the loo at the moment, they've decided to drive to the track together and get breakfast on the way there. It was something that they've been doing since they were in the lower series. When his parents weren't around he would just hitch a ride with Stoff since he was old enough to rent a car and drive them around. He's learned what Stoffel orders for breakfast whenever they're on the road. He never changes his order no matter where they are so Pierre doesn't have to ask him what he wants and just orders for the two of them while he does something else.

Pierre was shaken out of his thoughts when he feels someone tap him on the shoulder. He was expecting a fan wanting a picture on an autograph but he was surprised to see his Uncle Mark behind him on the line. "Uncle Mark? What are you doing here?" Pierre asks. Mark chuckles at the question of his godson. "Probably same as you. Getting some coffee and sandwiches for the road. Seb's in the car, says its too bright for him to step out." Mark says as Pierre chuckles. Stoffel stands next to Pierre on the line and sees that he was talking to Mark who smiles at the Belgian. "I'm just gonna find us a table." Stoffel says as he excuses himself to look for somewhere to sit. Pierre orders their food and doesn't notice how Mark was observing him order what must be food for both him and Stoffel, without missing a beat. Pierre wanders off to where Stoffel was as Mark takes his place and places his order. Mark waves at the two of them as he heads back to their car with his orders in hand.

**_Mitch & Sacha_ **

Sacha, Mitch and Pierre were hanging out at Mitch's house. Playing video games, ordering pizza and just mucking around. Sacha and Mitch were playing FIFA against each other while Pierre was typing away on his phone, only looking up when things sound like it was getting heated.

"Oi, Pierre. Put your phone down. You're playing against me next." Mitch says without looking away from the screen. "He's probably too busy texting his boyfriend to even play." Sacha teases. Pierre sits up from where he was lying on the sofa. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. I'm texting Stoffel." Pierre says. He hears both Mitch and Sacha snicker from where they were sat on the floor. "Exactly. Your boyfriend." Mitch says as he scores another goal and Sacha curses in French. "Stoff is not my boyfriend. We're just really good friends." Pierre tries to explain to them.

The game finally finishes, Mitch destroying Sacha's team by a good margin. Mitch reaches for another slice of pizza before he sits next to Pierre on the couch. "Mate, I've know you since before you were even born. I can tell you like him." Mitch says as he chews his food. Pierre scrunches his nose at how disgusting Mitch can be. "That doesn't even make sense Mitchell." Sacha says from where he was on the floor. "But really, we can tell Pierre. Its pretty clear how much you like Stoff." Sacha continues. Pierre looks between his friends before his phone steals his attention and he sees another message from Stoffel.

_**Jean-Eric** _

Jean-Eric was stood at the back of the Red Bull garage watching his son go through all the data from his first few laps during practice. It was only the two of them for the weekend as Daniel had a prior commitment with his carting team and couldn't be at the race with his family. Jean-Eric watches as his son gets in and out of his car, trying on different set up each time he goes out and tests how they feel. He can hear on the radio as Pierre explains to his engineer how the car felt what they could do make it work better for the race.

Once practice was done, they make their way back to the motorhome to get some lunch. As they were walking back, Pierre explaining to his father how the car felt, Pierre feels someone tap him on his shoulder and he spins around to see Stoffel grinning at him. He gives his friend a quick hug as the Belgian heads to his own motorhome but gives a wave to Pierre before he disappears inside. Pierre turns to look at his father who was looking at him with a smile that he's never seen before as they continue to make their way to the motorhome. 

Later that day, just before they head down for dinner, Pierre looks at his father to ask him something. "Papa, is it okay if Stoff joins us for dinner?" Pierre asks. Jean-Eric smiles at his son. "Of course, you know, me and your dad started out the same. He would have dinner with me and your grandpapa and grandmama whenever his family wasn't around. At first I just introduced him as my best friend but then Daniel told me how he felt about me and then I didn't know how to tell my parents that he was now my boyfriend." Jean-Eric says as he places a comforting hand on Pierre's shoulder. Pierre just looks at his papa with wide eyes. "But he's not my boyfriend." Pierre tries to explain. Jean-Eric chuckles. "You sound just like me when I was your age. Now let's go, don't want to keep Stoffel waiting for us." Jean-Eric says as he pushes his son out of the door.

**_Pierre_ **

They were back home in Monaco. Pierre was getting ready for a run as he waits for Stoffel. It was another one of their sort of routine. Whenever they weren't racing during the weekend and they both happen to be home that they'd go for a run and a little hike. Pierre hears Stoffel call out his name and he gets up to go down and meet his friend. His papa was waiting for him by the door to hand him his water bottle and to wave him off goodbye and to tell him to be careful.

Pierre and Stoffel were slowly making their way up the hill that they usually climb. Knowing that the view of the top would be amazing and the best way to see Monaco during the day. They kick around a few stones on their way up. Catching up with each other and mucking around. They slow down a few times so that they can take a drink and enjoy the view. Pierre watches as Stoffel takes a drink, fascinated by the way his lips are red from their exercise and how he lets the water trickle down to his neck to help him cool off. Pierre could never deny how even he finds Stoffel handsome but it doesn't explain the butterflies he feels whenever he sees Stoff smile at him or when he gets a reply right away whenever he messages the Belgian. Maybe this was why people, even his own father, assumed that they were together. Pierre sees Stoff smile at him and beckons for them to continue their way up.

Once they were at the top, the two of them take a well deserved rest. Pierre sits close to the edge and enjoys the fresh air and the view. Even though he's lived most of his life in Monaco, Pierre will always find the view beautiful no matter what happens. Maybe it was because he was barely home with all the traveling that they do but the view definitely made up for the effort to see it. "Do you ever get tired of always being up here?" Pierre turns to face Stoffel at the sound of his voice. Pierre shakes his head. "No. Why would I get tired of something I've grown to love?" Pierre says. Stoffel moves to sit next to Pierre. "You're my best friend and you'll always be my best friend." Stoffel says. "But what if I don't just want to be your best friend?" Stoffel asks. Pierre looks at him quizzically, letting the words sink in and their meaning. "I'm kind off in love with you Pierre and I hope I didn't just ruin our friendship or that you'd throw me off the cliff but I just wanted to let you know." Stoffel says in one go and lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Pierre just stares at Stoffel for a few seconds before he smiles at the Belgian and chuckles. "Like I said, why would I get tired of something I've grown to love?" Pierre says looking at Stoff in the eye as he twines their fingers together. Stoffel's face breaks into a grin as he moves to press a kiss in Pierre's forehead. Pierre rests his head in Stoffel's shoulder as they continue to admire the view in front of them. Pierre would never trade this for anything in the world.


	8. Fathers Know Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pascal doesn't know what to get Jolyon for Christmas. Maybe his fathers can help him out. . .

Pascal was all bundled up, he was with his parents in a Christmas market near where his father was born. Nico always insists that they make a trip to Germany during the holiday season. There was nothing more that Nico enjoyed than bringing his family to the places he loved when he was growing up. His dad mean while enjoyed every sweet treat that he gets to sample now that he's retired and he can have as much as he wants. 

Pascal loves going around the Christmas market. Everything just seems like they came right out of Christmas cards with how beautiful everything is. Another thing he loves with shopping there was that he can get his friends unique Christmas presents. But this year was different, apart from his usual list of friends that he gives gifts to, he needs to find the perfect present for Jolyon. 

He's not exactly sure if he can call it going out but they've had dinner after almost every race unless one of them has prior plans. Some times they would go find some random restaurant to eat at or a recommendation of a friend. After a particularly exhausting race, they stayed in and just ordered room service to go with a movie. Pascal picked the movie while Jolyon ordered the food. They spent the rest of the night eating and enjoying each other's company until they find themselves cuddled next to each other the next morning. 

Pascal finds himself smiling as he remembered the Britt and how much he misses him. But he frowns when he realizes that he still hasn't found the perfect present for him. He's holding on to a few bags that has most of the presents for his friends. He'll be able to give it to them during the New Year's party for the drivers but his dad told them that he's planned for them to spend a few days in England with his side of the family and to say hi to Mark, Sebastian and Mitch. Pascal feels his stomach turn into knots at the thought of surprising Jolyon with his present but he internally groans that he hasn't even found and bought said present.

Pascal was sitting in front of the fire with his knees up to his chest, Coco trying to get his attention by rolling on her back and asking for belly rubs, he smiles at the dog and gives her what she's asking for. He turns around when he hears his fathers come back into the living room. Nico holding two mugs of glühwein while Lewis smile at him and hands him a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Lewis hands the hot chocolate to his son as Coco moves to go to Lewis. "Have you bought all the present for your friends?" Nico asks as he takes a sip from his mug. Pascal looks at his father and bites his lips. He's technically bought all the presents for his friends but Jolyon wasn't just a friend to him. "Uhm, yeah. Just need to wrap them." Pascal says as he blows on his mug. Lewis looks to Nico and they share a smile. Nico reaches behind the sofa and brings out something. "I think I have something that you've been looking for the entire day." Nico says as he hands what looks like a black sweater to his son. Pascal takes the sweater and sees the detail that went into it. It may just be a simple black sweater but it was easy to tell that it was hand-made. He runs his fingers on the soft material and holds it up. It would look perfect on Jolyon. He blushes before he folds the sweater and looks up to his parents only to see them smiling. 

"You really think you can hide from us that you've been seeing Jolyon?" Lewis says with a smile. Pascal feels his cheeks heat up as Lewis chuckles. "But how?" Pascal asks. Now it was Nico's turn to chuckle. "You two spend so much time with each other and with how you're always next to each other even when you're at the drivers meetings and during the track parades. Trust me, we've been there." Nico says with a soft smile. Pascal looks at them, both smiling at him. "You're not mad?" Pascal asks. "Why would we be mad? He makes you happy, right?" Lewis asks. Pascal nods yes as he feels himself blush. "Then that's all we want." Nico says, his smile growing bigger. Pascal smiles at his parents, he couldn't believe how amazing they are. "Thank you." He says as he stands to give them a hug. "But make sure you introduce him to us, formally. Okay?" Nico says as Pascal nods. He looks at the sweater that his father gave him to give as a gift, maybe there really are times that his fathers know best.


	9. Where did you get that shirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel asks his son about his choice of sleepwear.

Pierre was making his way to the table for breakfast. It was the weekend in between races and he and his fathers happen to all have the weekend off and can spend the day as a complete family. 

He sits down on his usual spot on the table, sat to Daniel's right side, as they wait for Jean-Eric to finish making breakfast. Pierre's still pretty much asleep as he sat down, waiting for his papa to bring coffee as his dad reads through the news paper. He squints as the sun filters through from the balcony as he feels the morning breeze go through their house. 

Daniel puts down the news paper when he notices his son sit down beside him. He was about to ask Pierre something when he notices what his son was wearing. "Son, where did you get that shirt from?" Daniel asks Pierre who blinks at his dad before he looks down at the shirt he was wearing. It was a McLaren shirt, the one Stoffel gave him right before the end of the last race weekend. 

They spent some time in Stoffel's room, watching TV and just hanging out with each other. They didn't want to rush into a relationship but have made it clear that they like each other, so when Pierre was about to leave to head to his own room, he gave the Belgian a hug and murmured how he'll miss him as he feels Stoffel leave a kiss on top of his head. Stoffel then wanders towards his suitcase and picks up something and smiles at Pierre before he hands him one of his team shirts. "So you won't miss me too much." Stoffel says before he gives Pierre another hug. Now Pierre wears the shirt, Stoffel's shirt, almost every night that he's away from the Belgian. 

"Why are you wearing a McLaren shirt?" Daniel asks his son. Pierre looks down at the shirt he was wearing before he blushes. He remembers that his dad doesn't know about Stoffel yet. His papa may have assumed that they were already together but he doesn't know if his dad shares the same sentiments. Pierre looks up to answer his dad when Jean-Eric comes in with plates of eggs and bacon. "Pierre, come help me carry in the others." Jean-Eric says as he waits for Pierre to follow him into the kitchen. Pierre stands up and rushes to follow his papa, glad that he managed to dodge a bullet with his dad. 

They were walking down the streets of Monaco, heading to their favorite restaurant, his papa had insisted that they go out as a family for the night and where better place to go than to their favorite bistro. Pierre was aimlessly following his parents who were walking hand in hand ahead of him as he looks around his surroundings. His eyes then land on his parents who were smiling at each other and still look all loved up despite how long they've been together. He remembers how his Uncle Seb told him that his parents were the last to get married in their group, joking about how his dad kept forgetting to buy the ring to propose to his papa. But he also knows that his parents have been together since they were teenagers and how it was almost love at first site and how he didn't believe in such things until he's grown up and sees the way his parents look at each other. Pierre's mind suddenly wanders to if he and Stoffel will ever get to this part of their lives until he feels a wash of longing at how he misses the Belgian.

When they got to the bistro, they were ushered to their usual spot but upon getting there, Pierre notices someone already sat there waiting for them. Stoffel smiles and stands up as he greats his parents and eventually gives his hand a squeeze when he moves to greet him. "What are you doing here?" Pierre asks him with a smile. "Great to see you too, Pierre." Stoffel answers back with a chuckle. "I invited him to join us." His papa says from where he was seated next to his dad. Pierre looks at the two of them and then back to Stoffel for a minute. "I hope you weren't planning on hiding this from us." Daniel says as he looks at his son. "Non! I was just looking for the right time. Of course I want you two to meet anyone important to me." Pierre says as he feels Stoffel twine their fingers together. "Alright then. Whatever makes you happy." Daniel says as he gives his son a soft smile. Jean-Eric smiles at his son before he gives his husband a kiss on the cheek. "Shall we enjoy dinner then?" He says as Pierre and Stoffel take their seats, their hands still joined together under the table.


	10. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolyon comforts Pascal after a horrible end to his race.

Pascal has locked himself in his room. His race was horrible. The engine of his Mercedes gave out with 15 laps to go and to add insult to injury, his teammate, Max, had won the race followed by his boyfriend, Carlos, with Pierre ending up in third. 

He's breezed pass the press and dodge as many photographers as he can. Debrief would have to be tomorrow with half of the team going out to celebrate. When he got to his room in the motorhome, he quickly changed and grabbed his things and car keys and drove himself back to his hotel. He's turned off his phone not wanting to answer any calls especially from his dad and his father. He wants to forget the sound of Nico's voice telling him to park the car at the side of the track. The pitying look Lewis gave him when he lifted up his visor when he got back to the garage. He just wanted to forget everything about this day. 

Pascal must have drifted off to sleep until he hears someone knocking in his door. He ignores it for a few minutes until the knocking wouldn't stop. "Go away." He says loud enough to be heard through the door. "It's me." The person on the other side says and Pascal sits up at hearing the unmistakable voice. He stands up and walks to the door and opens it. True enough, Jolyon was standing there looking at him with a soft expression on his face before he wraps his arms around Pascal. Jolyon tries to guide them back into the room and close the door without breaking the hug. 

They stay like that, standing in the middle of Pascal's hotel room with their arms around each other, for a few minutes. "I'll stay as long you need me. If you want anything all you need to do is ask." Jolyon says as he strokes Pascal's hair. Pascal lifts his head before he takes a deep breath and looks up at Jolyon. "Kiss me. Please." Pascal says with a voice that's barely there as he pleads with his eyes. Jolyon cups Pascal's face as he begins to stroke his cheek. He leaves a kiss on his forehead before he moves down to place a kiss on his nose. He hovers over Pascal's lips for a while before he finally kisses the German. It started out slow but Pascal eventually wanted more from Jolyon and he moves to press himself against the Britt. Jolyon wraps his arms once again around Pascal to keep him as close as possible. 

When they break apart, Jolyon looks at Pascal carefully, seeing how tired Pascal was from the events of today. He slowly guides Pascal towards his bed before he turns away from him to turn down the covers so Pascal could just slip in. When he turns back to face Pascal he gives him another kiss until he feels Pascal clutch at his shirt. "Stay with me." He says against his lips. Jolyon leans in once more before he nods. They help each other get out of their shirt and jeans, each brush of fingers against warm skin makes them shiver with how intimate everything is. When they slip into bed together, facing each other, they kiss for no one knows how long before they curl up into each other. It wasn't about any other need apart from the need to be surrounded by comfort from each other. "I love you." Pascal hears Jolyon whisper to his ear in the dark as he feels the Britt leave a kiss on the nape of his neck. He sighs before he snuggles in closer to the warmth of Jolyon's body. "I love you too." Pascal says and, finally, he feels like everything will be alright when he wakes up the next day.


	11. Sun and Sand in December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Nico gives Pascal an interesting Christmas present.

Sometimes they forget how lucky they are to have parents with bank accounts with more than enough zeros in them. With their parent's work, growing up with their passports already full by the time they reach 5 years old than most people do in their lifetime. Being able to borrow their parent's cars who just so happen to have the best selection of cars in the world. For some reason, Nico and Lewis decided to give Pascal a holiday for his Christmas present, during the days in between Christmas and New Year, Pascal and his friends are off to somewhere warm and sunny for the next few days until their parents fly over to join them to ring in the New Year. 

Keeping the jet was one of the things that Pascal was thankful for. Lewis and Nico might have argued about keeping it but when Pascal was born and bringing him with them while they were racing, the jet became a practical thing rather than a luxury. Pascal was sat in his chair surrounded by Mitch, Pierre, Sacha, Alex, Stoffel and, sat to his right, was Jolyon. Sacha has a bag of popcorn open while tries to toss them towards Pierre for him to catch with his mouth as Stoffel laughs beside him and picks the kernels that end up stuck in his hair. Mitch was passed out asleep as he uses Alex as his human pillow. Jolyon was just sat next to him, holding his hand, as they watch their friends have a good time. 

After a long flight and a few boat trips later, they find themselves in the most beautiful resort that any of them have seen. Lewis told him that they're sending him to where they spent their honeymoon when they got married and all Pascal knew was that they spent it in Mauritius but they didn't tell him where exactly they were staying. As they were shown their rooms, Pascal can see at how his friend's jaw drop as they were led to their own private hut, complete with its own pool. "Mate, you wanna switch parents?" Mitch says as he was handed the key to his and Alex's hut. Alex smacks his boyfriend's arm at what he said. "Actually I think this was a gift from all of them. They all chipped in to send us here." Pascal says as he walks over to them. "Hmm, makes sense. They are joining us in a few days for New Years." Mitch says as he shrugs his shoulders. "But really, this is amazing and thank you for bringing us with you." Jolyon says as he wraps his arms from behind Pascal, Alex nods in agreement to Jolyon. "You guys didn't have to bring me, Stoff and Jo with you guys since you're family will join you guys for New Year but you guys brought us with you anyways." Alex says as he places an arm around Mitch. "Nonsense, you guys are practically family and our parents love you guys." Mitch says as Pascal nods as well. "Are you guys done being all sentimental? I want to hit the beach already!" Sacha shouts from where he was stood in front of his hut, already in his swim shorts and ready to hit the beach.

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon just lazing around the beach. Mitch and Sacha racing each other on some jet ski that the resort lent to them as Alex watches them. Jolyon and Pascal playing football on the beach which mostly ends up with them tumbling on the sand as Jo can't seem to keep his hands off the German. "Stop cheating!" Pascal says from where he was lying on the sand, laughing. "Not cheating! Not my fault you look amazing." Jo tries to defend as he rolls over to give Pascal a kiss. Pierre was putting some sun tan lotion on Stoff as he helps the Belgian work on his tan. "I'll just look all red and weird." Stoffel say as Pierre lies down on his back. "Non, you'll look good with a tan." Pierre says as Stoffel joins him at soaking up some sun. 

After having some fun on the beach, the boys head back to their huts to shower and get some rest before they all meet up for dinner. Mitch ended up loosing to Sacha until he raced Alex in which he won against the Britt. After that, they all played a game of football. Sacha picked the teams, saying he didn't want it to turn into just all of them flirting with each other. No one was really keeping the scores and they just called it a draw after they all got tired and felt sticky from the heat. Alex was carrying Mitch in his back as he carries him to their hut. Stoffel has managed to get some color on his skin while Pierre's tan could rival that of his dad's.

Jolyon was holding his hand as he leads them to their hut. Pascal plops himself on the bed as Jo opens the door facing the ocean to let the cool breeze in. He turns to face Pascal, the sun hitting him just right to make him look as if he's glistening under the sunlight that streamed into the room. Pascal props himself up in his arms as he looks at Jolyon and gives him a wicked grin before he flexes his body until he hears the Britt groan. Pascal pats the spot next to him for Jo to join him in bed. "Should we shower or you want to stay here for a bit?" Pascal asks as Jo slides in next to him on the bed. "Shower later but I don't just want to laze in bed. Now come over here." Jo says as he pulls Pascal close to him. 

Stoffel was drying his hair before he drops the towel and goes back to the bedroom. He let Pierre shower first and when Stoffel walks back in he can see that he's fallen asleep on the bed. Stoffel can't help but smile down at Pierre's sleeping form, he looked so peaceful and beautiful when he's asleep. He considers himself to be really lucky with Pierre. Pierre was the nicest, sweetest and most thoughtful guy that he knows. At first Stoff just thought it was normal for him to care for Pierre so much since they were best friends but he eventually realized that he was falling for his best friend and Stoffel thanked his lucky starts that Pierre felt the same way. He lets Pierre sleep some more as he walks to the balcony and enjoys the breeze from the ocean. 

Mitch was sitting on the edge of the pool in their hut, enjoying the cool water at he swishes his legs around. Alex was getting the water in the shower up to temperature as Mitch waits. Sometimes Mitch can't help but to think of how long he and Alex have been together. They spent so long flirting with each other until eventually they finally realized they have feelings for each other. Mitch turns around when he hears Alex's footsteps approach him. "Shower's ready." Alex says as he reaches out a hand for Mitch to take as he helps him stand up. "You joining me, ace?" Mitch asks with a cheeky grin. Alex gives him a quick kiss before he helps Mitch out of his swim short. "Shower's big enough." Alex says before he pull of his own and they jump into the shower. 

Dinner was spectacular. It was the holiday and they could ease up a bit on the diet and enjoy the feast in front of them. Jolyon takes his glass and stands up in front of his friends. "I just want to say thank you guys for inviting me to spend the holidays with you guys and its going to be amazing to start the new year with all of you." He says as he smiles at his friends and gives Pascal a wink before he sits down beside him. "We have paradise all to ourselves for the next, what, 3 days? Let's just enjoy it." Sacha says as he takes a sip of his champagne. "Hmm, but don't forget, Mitch still has to do his punishment for loosing earlier." Alex says and Mitch elbows his boyfriend before he groans. "Oh stop acting like you hate it Mitchell. You were the one who loves to prance around naked when we were kids." Sacha says from where he was sat. "Oh shut it!" Mitch bites back. "Were you guys really that wild growing up?" Jolyon asks. "Nope. Just them." Pierre says as he points to Sacha and Mitch. "Mhmm, they were the ones who were always in trouble and breaking stuff." Pascal says. "Even broke one of uncle Seb's trophies." Pierre says as an afterthought. "Yeah and Pierre was the perfect little croissant out of all of us." Mitch teases. "I was the youngest!" Pierre says in defense. "Little croissant." Stoffel says from beside Pierre as he chuckles. "It's cute, just like you." He says when Pierre scowls at him. Sacha makes what sounds like gagging noises as he looks at them. "Enough of the niceties, Mitch has to strip!" Sacha says as he leads them back to the beach. 

Mitch was popping off the buttons on his shirt as he keeps cursing at Sacha for the stupid dare. "I swear Grosjean, if I get ill because of this, I'm running you off the track in Australia." Mitch says as he takes off his belt. "Get on with it Mitchell!" Sacha cheers on as his other friends whip their phone out to record the entire thing. "Alex. Babe." Mitch starts as he tries to give Alex a seductive look but fails when the cool wind hits his bare torso and makes him shiver. "Nope. Strip pretty boy." Alex says as he keeps recording. "I hate you all. Some friends, you lot." Mitch says as he glares at them before he walks near the water and turns to face the ocean and strips his boxers off. Mitch runs into the freezing cold water before he swims a bit only to turn around and see that the rest of them have ditched him and only Alex was left stood on the shore who was also taking his clothes off. Alex swims towards him and grins at him. "Was this your plan all along? Get me naked out here in the ocean and have your ways with me, huh Lynn?" Mitch says as he mock glares at his boyfriend before he moves to wrap his arms around his shoulders. "Says the one who wanted to go skinny dipping." Alex teases. "I meant in the pool, in our hut. I'm freezing Alex!" Mitch says as he shivers from the cold water and the breeze. "Aw, my poor baby. Maybe I can help warm you up." Alex says before he leans in to give Mitch a kiss and pull their bodies closer. It was the first day of their trip in paradise, maybe they can be a bit naughty before their parents join them.


	12. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the family join the boys to welcome the new year with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!! :D

The boys wake up early to head to the dock to meet up with their parents who were arriving today to join them to welcome the new year. Pascal was getting messages non stop from Nico, updating him of their imminent arrival while Jolyon tries to calm him down and to stop him from stressing. Mitch was still half asleep, being dragged by Alex to join the others in their little welcome party. Pierre was excited to be reunited with his parents as Stoffel stands by his side. Sacha couldn't wait to be joined by his parents and his younger brother Simon and show him all the cool things they've been up to. 

The boat finally arrives, Sebastian stood in front waiving wildly at them as they all wave back at the excited German. They all exit the boat and go straight to their respective sons and give them a hug. Pierre was being squeezed by Daniel and Jean-Eric before they greet Stoffel and ask him if he's been taking good care of their son which makes Pierre blush. Alex asked Mark how their trip went as Sebastian fusses over his baby boy much to Mitch's annoyance. "Dad, I'm 21. I can take care of myself." Mitch protest but Sebastian wouldn't let him go from his hug. "You're still my child and you will always be my child Mitchell." Sebastian insist as he squeezes his son tighter. Pascal hugs his parents before they move to shake Jolyon's hand. "Have you been having a good time?" Nico asks them with a smile. "Everything's been amazing. Thank you for sending us here." Pascal says as Jolyon nods in agreement beside him. Sacha runs to his brother and all but tackles Simon to the ground. The both of them emerge laughing as they stand up so that Sacha can greet their parents. "They've set up brunch for us." Pascal says as he guides them to the main resort 

They all tuck into brunch, enjoying really good food and catching up on what they've been up to during their holiday. "I have to say Nico, this place is amazing." Romain says as Marion nods in agreement. "Very beautiful and thank you for inviting us to join you for New Years." Marion adds. "You are all like family to us so it's no big deal." Nico says with a smile. "Everything's more fun with you guys around and the boys enjoying themselves is what's important." Lewis says from beside Nico. "It's great to finally soak up some sun after being all wintery back home." Daniel says as he breathes in some of the fresh air. "Mate, you live in Monaco. Weather's perfect there all the time." Mark says to his fellow Aussie. They all laugh at the little banter before Simon speaks up to ask his brother about their little jet ski race. "Yeah. It's so much fun but looser has to do a dare." Sacha says as Mitch and Jolyon duck their heads down. They had another jet ski race the other day and it was Jolyon who lost out during that time. "Jet ski? That's new. When we were here we went parasailing." Lewis says as he remembers his and Nico's honeymoon. The boys eyes light up at the mention of parasailing and Nico chuckles at their excitement. "Maybe we can ask them if we can go later." Lewis says as they all excitedly nod. 

Pierre follows his parents to their hut to pick up some stuff they've brought over for him. His papa unpacks their luggage as his dad opens up the windows to let some sunlight into the hut. As Jean-Eric starts hanging up his and Daniel's clothes with the help of his son, he notices something new on Pierre's wrist. "That's a really nice bracelet." Jean-Eric says with a knowing smile. Pierre smiles up to his papa as he touches his bracelet. "It's Stoff's present. He wears one too." Pierre says proudly as he lets his papa take a closer look at the jewelry. "White gold, great choice. He has great taste." Daniel says as he too has now decided to take a closer look. "Of course he has great taste. He's dating our son." Jean-Eric says as Pierre blushes. When the last of the clothes have been hanged up, Pierre heads back to his hut and waves goodbye to his parents. Jean-Eric and Daniel move to the balcony to lay on the loungers as they take in some sun. "I wonder if Stoffel said to him that we helped pick out their bracelets." Jean-Eric says as he looks down at the silver on his ankle and looks over to its pair that Daniel was wearing. "Nah, let them be. They're perfectly happy." Daniels says as Jean-Eric throws a towel at his face. 

Mark, Alex and Mitch all watch as Sebastian fusses about Mitch and Alex's room, tidying up any mess he sees. Mitch bumps his dad's shoulders before mouthing the word help. Mark steps in front of Sebastian as he tries to pick up the towels on the floor. "Seb, sweetheart, we're on vacation, in a really nice hotel. They have people who come around to clean the rooms, you don't have to do that." Mark says slowly as if he's talking to a child. Seb frowns up at his husband. "But its messy. Let me just clean up a bit." Sebastian insists before Mark rolls his eyes and hoists Sebastian over his shoulder and carries him off back to their own hut. 

Simon was dragging Sacha with him towards the beach where a boat was waiting for them so that they can go parasailing. At Lewis' request, the resort has set up a boat that will take them parasailing for the afternoon. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Simon says as he tugs on his brother's arm with their parents following behind them. Lewis and Nico were walking hand in hand just behind them as they wait up for Pascal and Jolyon to join them. The others have already made their way down to the beach, some preferring to stay on land than to go do anything wild and crazy. Waiting for them on the boat was Mitch and Alex along with Daniel and Jean-Eric. Marion and Romain opt to stay behind as they watch their sons get on the boat. "Have fun!" Marion says to them as they wave them off as the boat speeds away.  


Simon and Sacha cheer and whoop loudly as they feel the themselves lift off the deck of the boat. Jean-Eric takes photos of the boys as he waits to get harnessed, he and Dan go next after the two Grosjean boys followed by Mitch and Alex, Pascal and Jolyon as Lewis and Nico pick to go last. Pierre and Stoffel chose to stay on the beach with Mark and Sebastian as Jean-Eric keeps an eye on the beach hoping to see what his son was doing. They see the boys come back into the boat and he and Daniel step up to get attached to the sail for their turn. 

Lewis has his arms wrapped around Nico as they watch their son and his boyfriend go higher and higher up the sky. "I can't believe it's been so long since our honeymoon." Lewis whispers to Nico. "Hmm, I can't believe our son's all grown up now." Nico says as they look up at their son who was having a blast as he feels the wind up in the air. "They're so much like us I sometimes feel like we're watching our younger selves when I see them together." Lewis says with a chuckle. "They look so happy." Nico says as he feels his smile grow bigger before he turns to give his husband a kiss. "We did good Nico." Lewis says as he hugs the German closer. "Yeah we did." And Nico couldn't help but agree with that. 

Mitch and Alex were sat next to each other, holding hands, with Mitch resting his head on the Britt's shoulder. Mitch didn't want to show how he was a bit afraid of how high they can go up but Alex can see the fear in his boyfriend's eyes and squeezed his hand. "You okay?" Alex asks and Mitch nods. Mitch feels Alex give his hand a little squeeze and smiles down at him before he kisses his forehead. He returns the smile and kisses the Britt on his lips. "I love you, ace." Mitch says as Alex wraps his arms around him. When they return to shore, they all excitedly talk about how fun their little adventure was as they head back to their huts. They all wanted to cool down and rest up before they all meet up during night time to welcome in the new year. 

When night falls, all them return to the beach where a feast has been set up for them along with some torches that lit up the beach and dancers welcomes them by hanging leis of flowers on their necks. They all tuck in as some of the local performers serenaded them with music and performed different dances for them, even coaxing some of them to learn the steps and dance with them. Dan, Pierre, Nico, Pascal, Sebastian and Mitch all joined the little impromptu dance lesson as the rest of them voted on who was the better father-son pair. Daniel and Pierre were the chosen winners, with Dan busting out some of his breakdancing moves, and were awarded with flower crowns. As Pierre takes his seat, Stoffel reaches for his phone and places his arm around Pierre and takes a selfie of the two of them before kissing Pierre on the cheek. "You look adorable." Stoffel says as he sets their photo as his phone background. Sebastian and Nico drag their husbands to join them dancing in which Lewis joined with little resistance while Mark needed prodding from Mitch to join them in some sort of family dance along with Alex. 

Eventually, everyone joined the little dance party and before they knew it they were already counting down the last few remaining seconds of the year. They huddle closer next to each other. Families and loved ones starting the new year right with each other. As they reach the last second of the year, they see fireworks erupt across the wide sky and reflect of the vast ocean. Pierre looks around him as he sees the other couples share their first kiss of the new year. He looks at his parents who look so in love with each other despite all these years. He feels Stoffel's arms wrap around him even tighter as they gaze into each others eyes. Pierre pushes himself up on his toes so he can kiss Stoffel. They've never kissed in front of other people and Pierre immediately feels his cheeks warm up at that thought. "I love you." Pierre feels Stoffel mumble against his lips when they break apart. "I love you too." Pierre says back as he grins widely at the Belgian. They all watch the fireworks that seem to last forever. Pierre thinks of how amazing their entire trip has been and how it all leads up to such an amazing moment that he got to share with all the important people in his life. Pierre couldn't help but feel that this year could only get better from here.


	13. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolyon was left the task to take Pascal home, get him to bed and sneak back out without getting caught. 
> 
> Easier said than done.

Jolyon was trying his best to sneak out of the apartment as quietly as he can. He, Pascal, Simon and Sacha went out for dinner and drinks. Pascal had a bit too much to drink and passed out during the drive back. Jolyon managed to find Pascal's keys to their apartment, not wanting to disturb Lewis and Nico by leaving their drunk son on his own. 

He's tucked Pascal in bed and left him to get some sleep. When he got the German out of his clothes and was getting him to lay in his bed, Pascal suddenly started to chuckle and mumble in German and started kissing him all over his face. Jolyon tried his best to get Pascal back to his bed when Pascal kisses him long and hard. Jolyon almost got lost in the kiss until he felt Pascal's hands wander lower and lower until he felt him tug on his belt. He breaks the kiss which makes Pascal whine. "Love you." Pascal says as he tries to drag Jolyon with him in bed. Jolyon tries to keep his balance and chuckles down at Pascal who was now pouting at him. "Love you too. But you need to sleep it off." Jolyon says as he leaves a kiss on Pascal's forehead. "Will you still love me too when I wake up?" Pascal asks. "Always." Jolyon says before kissing Pascal's lips and seeing that he's finally fallen asleep. He takes one final look at the sleeping German before he sneaks out of the room. 

He was half-way through the living room when the lights flick on and Jolyon had to adjust his eyes fast to stop him from feeling dizzy. "Jo? Is that you?" Lewis asks. He was dressed in sleeping pants and a dressing gown and was holding a glass of water. "Uhm, hi." Jolyon manages to say to the older Britt. "Pascal okay?" Lewis asks, his voice getting a bit more serious. "Yeah. He's fine. Just too much to drink but he's asleep now." Jolyon says, hoping that the awkward moment would be over soon. "You okay?" Lewis asks again. Jolyon gulps before answering. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine." He says with a wide grin. He sees Lewis squint at him before he places his glass down and walk to what looks like a cupboard. Lewis comes back with a few pillows and a blanket. "Stay the night. The guest room's free and you should zip up your pants." Lewis says as he leads the younger Britt to the guest room. True enough, Jolyon's fly was open and he hurriedly zips it up and keeps his head down to hide his face that's probably red.

Lewis opens the door and let's Jolyon in. "Get some rest. You can stay for breakfast tomorrow. Pascal can get handsy when he's had too much to drink. Gets it from Nico." Lewis says with a smile. Jolyon couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Tame when sober, wild when drunk. Of all the things he could get from Nico." Lewis jokes. "Anyways, goodnight." Lewis says with a smile. "Goodnight." Jolyon says to the older Britt before Lewis closes the door. Jolyon lets out a long sight as he throws himself on the bed. He loves Pascal and Lewis and Nico seem to like him enough for them to let him date their son. Maybe he's still getting used to being sort off part of the Rosberg-Hamilton household with Pascal but he can feel it in his heart that it will be worth it, awkward moments and all.


	14. Best Date Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoffel takes Pierre to a proper romantic date, with a little help from Pierre's parents.

Pierre was picking out what shirt to wear for his date with the help of his papa. Stoffel has asked him to a proper date and, of course, he said yes. Jean-Eric was going through his clothes and holding up shirt after shirt that will go well with his slim trousers. They were debating between the grey one or the blue one before settling on the grey one. Jean-Eric heads down stairs to join his dad as he gets changed for his date. 

Around 5 in the afternoon, Stoffel arrives at their place. His dad lets him in and chats with the Belgian as he waits for Pierre to finish getting ready. When Pierre emerges from his bedroom and sees Stoffel, he couldn't help the smile bloom on his face. He looked even more handsome in his dark blue shirt that makes his eyes look more beautiful. Jean-Eric shows up from the kitchen holding a picnic basket which Stoffel takes and Pierre looks at them bewilderedly. The Belgian just smiles at him before he leads them out the door. Jean-Eric and Daniel wave at them goodbye before they got into Stoffel's car and drive off 

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Pierre asks as he looks at the basket that's at the backseat of the car as Stoffel drives of farther and farther from the city. "It's suppose to be a surprise but we're going for a picnic and I'm a crap cook so I asked your father for help with food." Stoffel says. "So you're telling that my parents know where we're going for our date and could follow us?" Pierre exclaims as Stoffel just chuckles. "All they know is that I'm taking you out for a picnic, not where we're going. Promise." Stoffel says, taking Pierre's hand and giving it a kiss as they continue to drive off. 

They stop at what looks like a clearing off the side of the road that looks out into the ocean and the city lights giving a soft glow from a distance. "Picnic during sunset." Stoffel says as he beams at Pierre. He clicks the little button that turns down the roof of the car and Stoffel gesture for them to move to the back of the car. They open the basket that Jean-Eric has made for them and sees that he took his time making the basket with what's inside of it. There was a bottle of sparkling juice, since he knew that Stoffel would be driving, a few sandwiches and salads for them to share and some small fruit tarts for dessert. "Your parents are amazing." Stoffel says with a chuckle and Pierre couldn't help but agree with him. Pierre pops open the bottle and pours some out on the glasses that Stoffel were holding. "So what should we toast to?" The Belgian asks as he raises his glass. "To being together, having fun, enjoying." Pierre begins. "To being in love. I love you." Stoffel adds to their little toast. "I love you too." Pierre says as he blushes before they clink their glasses together and enjoy the rest of their dinner as they watch the sun set. 

It was completely dark except for the lone street light near by where they parked. They've kept themselves busy by polishing off the food that Jean-Eric prepared for them, feeding each other the tarts as they share stories and talk about silly things and play little games, enjoying the breeze, the view and most especially the company they were with. They were finishing off the last of the sparkling juice as they watch the stars from above them. Pierre mapping them out as Stoffel switches his gaze from the stars to looking at Pierre. Stoffel loves nothing more than to listen to Pierre talk. The way his accent curls around every word and how it makes him feel all warm, every word sounding a bit more beautiful when Pierre says it. "Oh, a shooting star!" Pierre exclaims before he closes his eyes to make a wish. Stoffel takes a moment to watch Pierre make a wish before he closes his own eyes. 

Pierre was telling him stories about his parents when they were racing, laughing along whenever he mentions some antic that Daniel has done in the past. They found some grapes in the basket and were snacking on the last of them. "Is there anything else left in the basket?" Pierre asks as Stoffel places it in between them. They look inside at what looks like an empty basket until Stoffel feels something and brings it out of the basket. "Oh my god. Why is that even there?" Pierre looks on, horrified as Stoffel holds out a box of condoms. The Belgian couldn't help but blush as he places it back inside the basket. "Maybe he thought it was useful?" Stoffel tries but Pierre just shakes his head and blushes even more. "Not that we need it if you don't want to. Uhm. We don't have to, you know." Stoffel tries to salvage what he was saying and just stops before he messes up even more. Stoffel feels Pierre grab his hands and looks up to the blushing Frenchman. "It's not that I don't want to. Maybe just not here, some where special." Pierre says, a soft look on his eyes and a soft smile despite the blush on his cheeks. Stoffel smiles as he rubs small circles at the back of Pierre's hand before he leans in to kiss him. They weren't in any rush, their relationship was still fairly new but they've cared for each other for a long time since they were best friends. 

When they break apart, they sit there with their arms wrapped around each other, Stoffel kissing Pierre's forehead every once in a while, as they continue to watch the stars. "Hey Stoff?" Pierre says from where he was snuggled against Stoffel. "Hmm?" Stoffel looks down at Pierre who was looking at him with a soft smile. "Best date ever. Thank you." Pierre says before he leans to give the Belgian a quick kiss. And Stoffel couldn't agree more, it really was the best date ever.


	15. Hit Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacha watches his little brother Simon crash during the GP2 race.
> 
>  
> 
> *mentions of accident.

Everyone holds their breath as they watch the scene unfold in front of them. They were all watching the GP2 race in Russia when suddenly a car locks up and spins before crashing into the barrier. The race was immediately red flagged and they await for all the cars to return to the pits. At first they couldn't tell who it was that crashed out with how deep the car was buried into the tire wall until the screen flashes the name of Simon Grosjean and everyone at the Lotus garage tenses. 

Sacha was frozen in place. His little brother has crashed out and the marshals were taking a while to get him out of the car. The sound of the ambulance being led by the medical car could be heard by everyone with how silent everyone was. Sacha didn't even feel the small huddle of people that have surrounded him. Jolyon was standing next to him as they watch the marshals lift Simon out of the car and onto the stretcher. They secure him before he was loaded into the ambulance to go to the Medical Bay. 

Sacha took that as his cue to sprint towards the same direction. Jolyon chased after his teammate and bumped into Pierre and Jean-Eric who were heading to the same direction. Jean-Eric places a hand on Sacha's shoulder to try and calm the boy down who had fear clearly written in his face. "He's going to be okay." Jean-Eric tries to reassure him as they make their way to Medical together. Jean-Eric had his phone out and was trying to call someone. It wasn't until he heard Jean-Eric speaking to the person in the other end that he realized it was their parents that he's called. Jean-Eric was after all Simon's godfather. When they got to the Medical Bay, there were people rushing around and Jean-Eric tries to get information on how Simon's condition was but all he got was that they were still treating him and they have to wait until they were done. A few minutes later, Nico with Pascal right behind him has also made his way to join them on waiting with how Simon was doing. "Marion and Romain are on their way." Jean-Eric says to Nico as the German takes his seat next to him. 

They all turn when someone who looks like a doctor makes their way to them to explain what was going on. "We're going to have to transfer him to a hospital. Physically, he has whiplash and some bruises from where the safety belts tried to hold him in place. He is conscious but he could be suffering from a concussion, we won't really know right away." The doctor explains and they all feel like they can breath again. "Since he's underage, we need his parents to be around when we transfer him." The doctor speaks up again and Jean-Eric steps forward to explain. "I'm his godfather and his brother is here." Jean-Eric motions towards Sacha. "Their parents are on their way from Switzerland." Jean-Eric says to the doctor. "That will be okay but we need one of you to go with him to the hospital." The doctor explains and Jolyon had to hold Sacha back before he steps forward. "You guys have qualifying in a few minutes. I'll go with him and keep you updated." Jean-Eric says to Sacha, his voice calm but with a sense of finality in his tone. 

"You can speak to him while we get everything prepared." The doctor says as he points to where Simon was. Sacha was the first to go in and he sees his little brother propped up on a hospital bed with a neck brace on and some bandages on his arm. "Mama and Papa are on their way. You are not allowed to scare us like that ever again." Sacha says as he takes a seat next to his brother. Simon snorts and chuckles at what his brother told him. "Right, and you'll get a podium tomorrow." Simon says before he groans when he tries to laugh. "Don't jinx me or I'll kick your ass. But really, you had us worried like crazy for a minute there." Sacha says with a more serious expression in his face. "I don't even know what happened. All I remember was locking up the rear and spinning then I woke up to someone calling my name and asking if I was okay." Simon says as he tries to recall his accident. They turn when the doctor walks back in with Jean-Eric following him. "We're ready." The doctor says as a group of nurses move beside Simon's bed and Sacha had to say goodbye to his brother. "I'll update you when we get their and I'll tell your parents to go their directly when they land." Jean-Eric tells Sacha who nods in understanding before they wheel Simon to the ambulance waiting for him. 

Sacha tries his best to focus on qualifying. Trying his best to make it into Q3 and slot himself into a good position for the race the next day. Sacha manages to keep himself within the top five with every lap he finishes throughout qualifying. He was even more surprised when his engineer tells him that he managed to secure P4 for the race. Sacha letMs out a sigh of relief before he parks his car in Parc Ferme before he rushes to make his way to the hospital to join his family. 

When Sacha gets to the hospital, his mama hugs him upon entering Simon's hospital room. His papa was sitting next to Simon's bed who smiles at him. His brother was grinning at him from where he was lying in the hospital bed. "P4. Not bad, I bet I could have done better though." Simon teases him and Sacha sticks out his tongue towards him. "That's enough you two." Romain says as he stands to hug his eldest son. "You did good." Romain says to Sacha who smiles at his papa. "They say that he could leave the day after tomorrow. He won't even miss a race. But one more accident like that and I'm grounding you." Marion says before she looks at her youngest who gives her sheepish grin. "Just take it easy when you go back to racing. You don't have to push yourself too much." Romain tells Simon. "But papa, I just need one more win to win the championship." Simon tells his father. "And you have two more races to go." Romain points out to him. There was a knock on the door and they turn to see Jean-Eric and Pierre come in with a bag of Simon's things and some food for them. Simon demolishes the sandwich that Pierre hands him and was asking for another one. "At least his eating habits are still the same." Sacha jokes as he passes another sandwich to his brother. "I can't even remember the last time I had a meal." Simon points out as he takes a large bite out of his second sandwich. "You should go with them when they head back to the hotel. You have to race tomorrow. We'll stay behind." Romain tell Sacha right before Jean-Eric and Pierre head back. He kisses his parents goodbye and tries to hug his brother without jostling him too much. "Good luck." Simon tells his brother right before he steps out of the hospital room. 

During the race, Sacha hits the button for the DRS as he watches Pierre's Red Bull open up its rear wing to try and defend himself. But then Sacha manages to make the move stick and his car cooperate enough for him to get past his fellow Frenchman to get himself into P3. With 10 laps to go, Sacha manages to fight to keep his position and end up on the podium with Pascal and Mitch. After the podium ceremony, interviews and team photos, Sachs makes his way to the hospital with his trophy in tow and heads up to his brother's room. "You actually did it." Simon says to him as he gives his brother a hug. "I told you not to jinx me." Sacha says back as their parents give them a hug. "I'm so proud of both of you." Marion says as she kisses the top of her sons heads. Sacha couldn't believe how happy he was. The weekend started out tense after Simon's accident and he fought his way to earn himself a podium. Most importantly, he gets to share this moment with his family.


	16. Grey Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian notices Mitch feeling down and calls Alex for help.

Alex knew something was wrong when Mitch didn't text him back good morning. What he didn't expect was for Sebastian to call him and ask him to come to their house and check on Mitch. 

The moment he pulls up on the driveway, Sebastian steps outside of their home to greet Alex and usher him in. "Thank you for coming." Sebastian says with a grateful look on his face. He leads him upstairs and past Mitch's bedroom to the room at the end of the hallway. Alex has only seen the first floor of their home and Mitch's bedroom but never the rest of their home. "He's been in here since this morning." Sebastian says before he opens the door slightly and motioning for Alex to go in. 

Alex pushes the door gently to see that the room was where they kept all of their trophies. The ones from both Sebastian and Mark during their junior days, to the ones they won during their Formula 1 career and Mark's trophies from the WEC. At the center of the room was a photo of Mark and Sebastian during their first year as teammates in Red Bull, below it stood the Formula 1 World Driver's Championship trophy with Sebastian's name engraved on it six times. Beside it was the World Endurance Racing Championship trophy that had Mark's name on it along with the trophy for the 24 Hours of Le Mans. Alex looks down to see Mitch lying underneath them and staring up at them, seemingly unaware of Alex's presence in the room. 

"When I was young, they told me that someday I won't remember getting my hands on the trophy, spraying the champagne but I'll remember the race, how I won it. The trophy was just some shiny reminder." Mitch says from where he was lying down, not looking at Alex. Alex walks closer to where Mitch was and Mitch sits up before patting the spot next to him, beckoning Alex to sit beside him. "They let me play with them, touch them, pretend that I won. There was nothing more I enjoyed than pretending that I won the race." Mitch says as he reaches out to touch the trophy closest to him only to stop mid-way. "But then I started racing and as I got older and made progress, all I heard was people comparing me to my parents. And then I vowed to myself that I'll never touch a trophy that I didn't win myself." Mitch finishes, looking at Alex straight in the eye. 

Alex doesn't know what to do. He couldn't imagine living with the pressure of having two of the most prolific racers as parents. Mitch always seemed cheerful and carefree but this was he first time he saw Mitch let him in in such a way that even Alex can feel how vulnerable Mitch must be feeling right now. Alex moves to sit behind Mitch and wrap his arms behind him and place kisses on his neck and on his cheek. He may not know what to say but this felt like the right thing to do. Mitch turns his head to lean in and give Alex a proper kiss. Alex can feel the corners of Mitch's lips turn up into a smile and he couldn't stop himself from smiling as well. "They also told me what each trophy meant to them. The stories behind them." Mitch says, his voice returning to the playful tone that Alex loved. 

"Which one's your favorite?" Alex asks. Mitch stands up and reaches his hand out to Alex to help him stand as well. Mitch smiles at Alex's question before pointing out to one of the trophies. "Monaco 2010. It was a Red Bull 1-2, Dad won and daddy was second. They jumped into the harbor on top of the energy station. That was also their first kiss." Mitch says, his eyes turning a bit dreamy as he recalls the story of his parents. "This one, Malaysia 2013." Mitch says as he point to a trophy from across the room on what must be Sebastian's side. "That's when they broke up." Mitch says, his lips forming a tight line, not wanting to explain anymore. Mitch then moves to show him Sebastian's championship. "That one, the fifth one. That was during the year I was born." Mitch points out with a smile. Mitch then takes Alex's hand and leads him across the room where his own photo stands and what must be the trophies that he himself has won. Mitch then points to a smaller trophy compared to the others next to it. "That one was when we first got to share the podium." Mitch says with a huge grin and Alex couldn't help but grin in return. Mitch steps closer to Alex to wrap his arms around the Britt's neck and lean up to kiss him. "Thanks for being here, ace." Mitch says when they break apart. "I love you Mitch." Alex says as he strokes the side of Mitch's face. "Love you too Alex." Mitch says, glad that he has Alex not just during the happy times but even when he's having one of his grey days. 

Mark and Sebastian peak through the small gap to see how their son and his boyfriend were doing. They see the young couple locked in an embrace, glad that Mitch was feeling much better than he had earlier. Mark couldn't help but place a kiss on top of Sebastian's head. "You had the right idea calling Alex." He whispers to his husband. Sebastian turn to smile at him. "We'll have the most adorable grandkids someday." Sebastian says as he continues to watch Mitch and Alex.


	17. Love is Confusing, Sometimes Amussing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Mitch and Alex get together?

Alex was rounding the corner back to his hotel room in Singapore when he heard two familiar voices. "I don't know. I don't want to loose him as a friend but it's not like I can stop myself from feeling this way towards him." He hears from Mitch, he could tell that it was his voice the moment he spoke. "Exactly why you should tell him how you feel. You're just torturing yourself, Mitch." Alex guesses Pascal as the one who said that. "He's right and if he doesn't feel the same way then you can move on." Stoffel says, Alex can tell by the accent. "It's not that easy. For all I know I could be in love with Alex already." Mitch says. And that was like a punch in the gut for Alex. Because Mitch was his best friend, they've know each other for years. How can Mitch not tell him that he's falling for Alex Rossi? 

Alex doesn't know what to do with this information. He feels a bit betrayed that his best friend didn't tell him that he likes Rossi and had to talk to Pascal and Stoffel about it instead of him. He feels sad that all this time Mitch could have been spending time with the other Alex instead of him since that who he really likes. Then Alex feels the sickening feeling of jealousy crawl through his veins because why not him? Why Rossi? Sure, he was handsome, a really nice bloke, friendly to everyone, charming but what does he have that he doesn't? Alex mulls it in his mind at how Mitch could pick Rossi over him before coming to the startling conclusion that he was in love with Mitch. Because holy shit, it took Mitch liking some other guy before Alex realizes that he's been in love with his best friend all this time. 

During the next race, Alex was making his way to the driver's meeting with the rest of the grid, he sees Mitch talking to Pascal and Stoffel in front of him. When they get inside the room, Alex sees Mitch sit down in the front row, his seat just so happens to be right beside Alex Rossi. Alex stops himself from sitting near them and decides to hang back and sit at the last row. He sees Pierre walk in and grabs the Frenchman to sit next to him. "What the hell Lynn? Trying to break my arm now?" Pierre half-shouts, half-whispers to him before he makes a shushing sound. "Just sit by me for a bit." Alex says as he watches Mitch and Rossi chat with each other, even laughing at something the other says every once in a while. "Why are you even being emo all the way back here and not beside Mitch?" Pierre asks him. Alex turn to look at Pierre who had his brow raised at him. "I am not being emo. I just felt like sitting at the back." Alex says to defend himself. Pierre just looks at him with a face that clearly says 'who are you kidding?' before he turns to face the front. 

Alex doesn't know why but he ends up following Pierre at the back of the Red Bull garage to his little warm up room and sits on the chair there while Pierre sprawl out on the massage bed. "So tell me, why are you really being all moody and emo and avoiding Mitch?" Pierre asks. Alex puffs out a breath, he really can't hide anything from Pierre. That's how things go when you've been racing each other since you were teenagers. "I'm in love with him." Alex says, his voice almost sounding like a whisper. "No shit. Took you long enough to realize what we all already know since we were in GP2." Pierre says and all Alex can do is gape at him. "I've been in love with him for 5 years?" Alex asks, looking at Pierre with wide eyes. "I don't know. It's your feelings Alex, I'm just the poor innocent friend who watches you do stupid stuff like ignoring them." Pierre says sarcastically. Alex doesn't say anything for a while, trying to process if his feelings for Mitch were really that obvious.

"It doesn't matter. He's in love with someone else." Alex says. Pierre sits up at that. "What do you mean he's in love with someone else?" Pierre asks him sounding confused. "He's in love with Alex. I heard him talking to Pascal and Stoff about it." Alex says and has to duck out as Pierre launches a water bottle at him. "Mon dieu! Vous êtes tellement stupide! He's in love with you Alex!" Pierre shouts at him. "We've all know he's in love with you and that you're in love with him." Pierre all but spells it out for him. "Whatever. He's probably talking about Rossi anyways. How could he like me. I'm just his best friend." Alex says more to himself than to Pierre. 

That was the last strike before Pierre stands up and drags Alex with him. He doesn't know where Pierre was taking him until they were going inside the Manor garage, Pierre ignoring the strange looks that the mechanics are giving them, until they find Alex Rossi standing behind his car. He looks at the two of them before Pierre pushes Alex forward. "He has something to ask you." Pierre says before looking at Alex pointedly. "Uhm , uh. Do you like Mitch?" Alex says and immediately wanted to punch himself when Rossi raised his eyebrows at him. "Yeah. He's a great guy, really good friend. He's really fun to hangout with." Rossi says with a smile. Alex feels his stomach turn, Rossi likes Mitch. It really was game over for him. "Oh, yeah. Uhm, I hope you guys are happy and stay together for a long time. You two look good together." Alex says in a rush and Pierre face palm's at how stupid Alex sounds right now. "Wait, what? I don't get it." Rossi says, looking both confused and amused at the same time. "You and Mitch. Aren't you guys together? You said you like him and you guys go out together." Alex says, trying to think back if he said something amiss.

"Dude, no. Me and Mitch are only friends." Rossi says as he couldn't help but chuckle at Alex's question. "But what's wrong with Mitch? He's nice, he's funny but he's also very sweet and caring. He does this thing when he smiles and he looks really cute but still handsome. How can you not like Mitch?" Alex asks, almost as if accusing Rossi of a crime with how he doesn't like Mitch. "Because I'm already dating someone else! We've been together for almost half a year now." Rossi says as he laughs. He looks behind Alex's shoulder and waves at someone from the other side of the garage. Alex turns to see Arthur Pic, the other Manor driver, waving back at Rossi with a feint blush on his cheeks. Alex turns back to face Rossi, looking like a boy who's done something that will get him into trouble. "Uhm, sorry." Alex mumbles out but Rossi just shakes his head. "No harm done. Besides, it's pretty obvious that Mitch likes you too. Like come on, it was already there when we were in GP2." Rossi says with a grin. 

Alex feels someone tap his shoulder, expecting it to be Pierre, he was more than surprised to catch Mitch in his arms as he turns around and Mitch launches himself into his arms. "Did you really mean all the things you said?" Mitch asks, his voice mumbled with how his head was buried against Alex's chest. "Yeah." Alex says, not knowing how much Mitch heard. Mitch lifts his head up to press a quick kiss on Alex's cheek. "Good. Because I think you're smart and funny and a gentleman and I love it when you try and make me laugh with your lame jokes and when you laugh and your eyes crinkle and I think you're the most handsome guy I've met." Mitch says in one breath. Alex couldn't help the smile that's threatening to split his face. He lifts Mitch up before he twirls him around. "Uhm, we're really happy you guys are finally together but could you guys take it somewhere else." Arthur speaks up, now stood beside Rossi. Alex puts Mitch down and looks around them. A small huddle of mechanics have gathered around them, some looking amused while some were looking at two rival drivers in their garage and just wanted to get back to work. Alex and Mitch blush before they make a quick exit out the back of the garage, mechanics murmuring their congratulations as they pass by. 

Rossi looks over to Arthur who was smiling at him before the Frenchman stand beside him. "You think someone finally won that little betting pool we had back in GP2?" Arthur whispers to him. Rossi chuckles at that before he holds out his phone. It was a text message from Pierre that it was him whom won the bet they've all made about 5 years ago. Rossi puts his phone back in his pocket before grinning at Arthur. "You know what that means?" Rossi says with a teasing voice. "What?" Arthur asks before Rossi leans down to whisper into his ear. "I get to take you out in a hot date tonight. I'll pick you up at your room by 6." Rossi says, letting his lips brush Arthur's ear before giving the Frenchman a wink and heads back to their motorhome. It was a pretty eventful day, with Mitch and Alex finally figuring their own feelings out, but Arthur finds himself blushing and looking forward what the rest of the day and later that night has in store for him.


	18. Calling in Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre wakes up feeling sick and his parents have to go out of town for a few days.

Pierre woke up to a pounding headache, itchy throat and stuffy nose. All of which was not something he needed today when he's suppose to go to Italy with his parents to support his dad's carting team. He tries to sit up but his muscles feel like jello. He was sweating but he also felt cold. Pierre sighs out of frustration. Of all the days he could get sick. 

Jean-Eric was taking his suitcase to the living room when he notices at his son hasn't come out of his room yet or even made a peep that morning. He knocks on Pierre's bedroom door before he opens it and sees his son wrapped up in his blankets looking pale and feverish. "Pierre? Are you okay?" Jean-Eric asks and Pierre shakes his head no in reply. Jean-Eric bends down to feel Pierre's forehead and was startled with how hot his son's temperature is. "Looks like you have a fever. You're definitely not going then." Jean-Eric says as he smooths Pierre's hair out of his face as his son just groans. 

Daniel passes by their son's room and notices that Pierre's not out of bed yet while his husband was sat next to him. "Hey, what's up?" Daniel asks, noticing how pale their son is and the thin sheet of sweat on his forehead. "Fever." Was all Jean-Eric said to him. "Oh no, you can't come with us then." Daniel says, now sitting down on the other side of Pierre's bed. "I'll be okay here. You two go." Pierre says to his parents. "Are you sure? I can stay behind if you need me." Jean-Eric says but Pierre just shakes his head. "Non, I'll be fine papa. I'm 19, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'll probably just stay in bed." Pierre reasons to them. Daniel and Jean-Eric look at each other, as if having a conversation with each other without saying a single word. "Alright then. But I'm still calling Nico to check on you and bring you food later." Jean-Eric says. Pierre nods in agreement, he just really wanted more sleep at this point. 

Daniel and Jean-Eric load up the car and kiss their son goodbye before they drive off to Italy. They'll be spending two night there for a carting competition with Daniel's team. The kids would be delighted to see two Formula 1 world champions, Daniel winning it twice while Jean-Eric clinched both the Formula E championship before jumping back to F1 and winning that championship as well, and learn and soak up as much as they can from them in the hope that one day they'll be walking in their shoes. They've just left Monaco when Daniel's phone comes alive, letting him know that he's got a message. "Jev, can you read that one for me?" Daniel asks Jean-Eric. His husband opens up the message before he reads it out. "It's from Stoffel. He says he's on his way." Jean-Eric says to him. "Good. Can you reply thanks and tell him about the key under the plant pot." Daniel says as he continues to drive. "You told him to take care of Pierre?" Jean-Eric asks as he types out the message. "Mhmm. He doesn't want anyone to take care of him but if it's Stoff then maybe he'll let him." Daniel reasons out, Jean-Eric nods in agreement. He still sometimes can't believe how fast Pierre has grown. It was as if it was just yesterday that he got his first toy car and now his baby is out there winning races in Formula 1 and competing for the championship. He hits send on Daniel's phone and puts it back in its place before he takes Daniel's hand in his. 

Pierre wakes up again around noon, he feels his stomach turn and his head feels fuzzy. The sensation of hunger being dulled out by the pain he feels on his head. He wants water, badly, but he doesn't trust his legs to carry him to the kitchen without stumbling on the way. Maybe he made the wrong choice of making his parents go away. He hears a knock on his bedroom door and at first he thought his fever is making him hallucinate until he hears the knock again and this time his door opens to reveal Stoffel holding a tray of food and is making his way towards him. "Stoff? What are you doing here?" Pierre asks, his throat raw and dry and Stoffel hands him the glass of water on the tray. "Your dad called me, told me you were sick and couldn't go with them to Italy so he asked me if I can drop by and take care of you." Stoffel explains as he helps Pierre sit up and places the tray in front of him. Pierre smiles at the Belgian before he begins to cough and Stoffel rubs circles on his back before he feeds him some of the breakfast he's brought for him. After Pierre finishes eating, Stoffel hands him some medicine and passes him the glass of water. Pierre downs the medicine and the water and smiles at Stoffel as he passes the glass back. "Thank you." Pierre says with a smile. Stoffel leans over to kiss Pierre's forehead. "No problem, get some rest. I love you." Stoffel says before he picks up the tray and goes to clean up. 

A few minutes later, Stoffel comes back in to sit next to Pierre on his bed. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend who rests his head on his chest. Pierre still feels warmer than usual and Stoffel wishes he could do something to make him feel better, make the medicine work faster, but right now all he could do was watch over Pierre as he gets some much needed rest. He feels Pierre stir and looks down for him to see Pierre looking up at him. "Can you help me move to the living room?" Pierre asks. Stoffel nods before standing up to help Pierre. "Do you want me to carry you?" Stoffel asks and Pierre blushes before nodding his head. Stoffel smiles at him before he ducks down and waits for Pierre to wrap his arms around his neck and Stoffel lifts him up. "Am I to heavy? I can try and walk." Pierre asks as he feels Stoffel's strong arms around him. "It's okay and you're not heavy at all." Stoffel says before he places Pierre down on the sofa. He runs back to the bedroom to get the pillows and blankets and places them around Pierre before he lets Pierre snuggle up to him and covers them both with the blanket. He watches Pierre's eyes close as he rests his head on his chest, right above his heart. Stoffel tightens his arms around Pierre before he feels his own eyes go heavy and join Pierre for a little nap. 

Stoffel was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. He looks down to see Pierre still fast asleep before he tries to get up without waking him. He finally reaches the door and was surprised to see Nico Rosberg standing there holding a bag. The German raises his eyebrows at him and Stoffel tries his best to smile and not squirm under his gaze. "Uhm, hi Mr. Rosberg." Stoffel greats him and Nico chuckles. "Stoff, we went on vacation together, you can call me Nico." Nico says and Stoffel scratches the back of his head with how awkward that must have been. Pierre wanders towards them, finally awake from his nap, and slings his arm around his boyfriend. "Uncle Nico? Why are you here?" Pierre asks. "Because your papa asked me to check on you and bring you some soup for dinner. I think I've made enough for the two of you and you can always knock on our door if you need anything." Nico says as he sets down the bag he brought with him on the counter. "Are you feeling any better? You still look a bit pale." Nico says before he feels Pierre's forehead. "You're still a bit warm but you're not burning up." Nico says. "I feel much better now than I did this morning." Pierre says with a smile. Nico looks at the two younger men, Stoffel was holding Pierre's hand as Pierre rests his chin on the Belgian's shoulders, looks like Pierre has all he needs then. "That's good. I guess I'll be off. I still have to run a few errands, I was just passing by." Nico says before he waves goodbye to them and lets himself out. 

Stoffel lets Pierre sit down on the table and goes to serve him some of the soup that Nico brought them, it was pretty much dinner time and he hasn't really eaten anything himself, he sits down next to Pierre as they eat their dinner. "Thanks again for taking care of me." Pierre says as he finishes his soup before reaching for Stoffel's hand. Stoffel leans in to give Pierre a quick kiss. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I enjoy spending time with you even if you're sick and I have to play nurse." Stoffel says. After dinner, Pierre goes to take a shower while Stoffel gets his bag from his car, he's packed enough clothes for him to be able to stay until Daniel and Jean-Eric get back. He places his bag near the door of Pierre's bedroom, not really sure where he'll be staying, as he waits for Pierre to finish his shower. 

A few minutes later, Pierre walks out of the bathroom only wearing his boxers, his hair still, damp. Stoffel couldn't help but swallow the lump in his throat, sure, he's seen Pierre in just his boxers before but there was something about them being in his own bedroom that just feels different. Pierre looks up to him and smiles at him, he's looking much better now, the colors have returned to his cheeks and he's able to move around more. "You can use my bathroom if you want to shower." Pierre says to him as he dries his hair. Stoffel nods before he unpacks his toiletries and heads for the shower. He takes 5 minutes in there before he heads back to Pierre's room. He was surprised to see Pierre propped up on his bed, now wearing a McLaren shirt, the one he gave him, before he smiles at him. "You let your boss see you wearing that often?" Stoffel asks teasingly. Pierre laughs at the question. "Maybe I'll give you one of my Red Bull shirts in return." Pierre shoots back before his face turns into a softer smile. "Stay with me tonight, please?" Pierre asks. Stoffel moves to sit on Pierre's bed in front of him before he reaches to stroke his cheek. "Of course." Stoffel says before he leans in to give him a kiss. Stoffel marvels on the feeling of Pierre's skin under his fingertips. How soft it is and the feint smell of soap mixed with something that's unique to Pierre. Before he knew it, Stoffel finds himself trailing kisses down Pierre's neck, on his jaw. 

"Stoff, you're hot." Pierre says as he slides his arms around Stoffel's neck to pull him closer to him. "But I feel okay. I don't think I caught anything from you." Stoffel says, looking down at Pierre with a confused look on his face. Pierre bursts out laughing before he buries his face on his chest. "No. I meant you're hot in the attractive sense. Not hot, hot." Pierre explains. Stoffel couldn't help but laugh as well before he kisses his nose. "Well I think you're cute." He says before kissing Pierre's lips. "And I think you're sexy." He says, his voice sounding lower, when he breaks the kiss. "I love you." He says as he caresses Pierre's cheek with his thumb and looks him in the eye. "I love you too." Pierre says before he pulls Stoffel closer to him and just enjoy being in his arms, knowing that he has all he needs to feel better right there in his arms.


	19. Can I borrow your car?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch wanted to impress Alex when he picks him up for their date.

Mitch gives himself a last look in his mirror before he heads downstairs. He was taking Alex out on a nice date. He'd looked up the best restaurant in town and reserved a table for them and even thought of getting Alex flowers but he'd just laugh at Mitch. That only left him the task of borrowing a car from either of his fathers. Normally he'd just take his own car, but since his car isn't as glamorous and flash like those owned by his fathers, he'd try his luck at borrowing one of theirs. 

He first finds Sebastian. He usually caves in first when Mitch asks something from him and he was sure Alex would be more than impressed of he picked him up in a Ferrari. Sebastian was in the kitchen making dinner and accompanied by the dogs. "Dad." Mitch starts. Sebastian turn to look at his son and smiles at him. "Yes Mitchy?" Sebastian says. "Can I borrow your car?" Mitch just goes for it. Sebastian furrows his brow at him. "Which one?" Sebastian asks as he cuts up some potatoes. "Uhm, the red one." Mitch says. Sebastian's Ferrari was the only red car in their garage. Sebastian raises his eyebrows at his son. "No." Sebastian says with a voice that says its the end of that conversation. Mitch nods his head and slowly retreats from the kitchen to find his other father. 

Mark was in his office, looking at some of the paperwork he brought home from the factory when Mitch knocks on the door. Mark looks at his son and smiles. "Well you clean up well. What's up?" Mark says to his son as he looks a how he was dressed. "Can I borrow your car?" Mitch asks. Mark takes of his glasses and puts down the paper he was holding. "Did something happen to your car?" Mark asks him. Mitch shakes his head no. "Then I don't see why you need to borrow mine then." Mark says. Mitch must have let out a whining noise because Mark was stood up and walking towards him. "We're trying to teach you how to value things Mitchell. This is why we, as you parents, asked your team to not give you a company car. We want you to work hard and earn the things you want, not just because you can simply ask doesn't mean you already deserve them." Mark says as he places a hand on his son's shoulder. 

Sebastian suddenly shows up, he must have heard Mark lecturing him and goes to stand next to his husband. "Why do you even want to borrow them?" Sebastian asks him. Mitch just sighs and looks at them with pleading eyes. "I'm taking Alex on a date, a proper one. Fancy place and all that, I just wanted to impress him when I go to pick him up." Mitch says, not wanting to look at his parents who might think his reason was petty. But Mitch doesn't see the smile shared by his fathers and Mark was suddenly moving to get something from inside one of the drawers in his office. "You should have just said that in the first place. Here, take mine." Mark says as he hands Mitch the keys to his Porsche. Sebastian makes a face before he goes to reach for the keys to his own car. "Here, take mine instead. He'd be more impressed." Sebastian says as he places the keys into Mitch's hand. "What do you mean he'd be more impressed? Take the Porsche, it's more romantic." Mark says in defense. "Oh come on! The Ferrari is much more sexier." Sebastian counters. 

Mitch stands back as he watches his parents bicker about their cars, the two of them completely forgetting that Mitch was holding the keys to said cars. Mitch looks at the keys in his hand, they were right there, they probably won't even notice if he just left and took one with him. He looks back at his bickering parents who probably forgot he was even there. "Oh please, you never took me on a ride when we were still dating." Sebastian snickers at Mark. "We had the same sponsored car! What's the point?" Mark points out. Mitch looks at his watch and sees that if he wanted to make it to their reservation he should leave now. He looks at the keys to the Porsche in one hand and the keys to the Ferrari on the other. Mitch lets out a chuckle before he places the two keys down on the table and creeps out of the room. 

Mitch shows up at Alex's place, in his car, and leans over to give Alex a kiss as he takes his seat. "I have to say, I expected that you'd borrow one of your dad's cars for tonight." Alex admits. Mitch lets out a chuckle. "Yeah, well that would have been nice but a Porsche and Ferrari don't really have much room in them for what I have planned for you later tonight." Mitch says as he wags his eyebrows at Alex before he drives off.


	20. Star Wars Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all nerds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars: The Force Awakens has changed my life. 
> 
>  
> 
> My life is Kylo Ren as fuck. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

**_Mark, Sebastian and Mitch_ **

Sebastian walks into Mark's home office with his laptop in one hand and their son following him a few steps from behind. "I need you take this quiz." Sebastian says before he places his laptop in front of Mark. "It says 'Which Star Wars character are you.'" Mark reads out before he looks at his husband with raised eyebrows. "Go on. We need to know which one you are." Sebastian encourages him, Mitch nodding along to what his father said. Mark shrugs his shoulders before he starts clicking away at the little quiz in front of him.

"It says I'm Han Solo." Mark declares and Mitch bursts out laughing. "Oh my god, this is too good to be true." Mitch says as he tries to stop his laughter. "What's so funny?" Mark asks his son. "I got Kylo Ren and he got Princess Leia." Mitch says as he points to his other father. "She goes by General Organa now!" Sebastian exclaims. "I bet you'll look adorable with those little cinnamon roll hair buns, sweetheart." Mark teases his husband. "Whatever! Just promise me and your father that you'll never turn to the dark side." Sebastian says to Mitch with a serious look on his face. Mitch looks at his father with wide eyes before Sebastian bursts out laughing. "Oh my god, dad! I'm totally sending this to Alex and I bet he'll get General Hux!" Mitch says before he starts typing away on his phone.

**_Lewis, Nico, Pascal and Jolyon_ **

It was another perfect day in Monaco. Pascal and Jolyon are returning from their morning run, the Britt staying with him during their weekend off. They weren't expecting to see the delivery man with two long boxes at their front door talking to Lewis who was smiling widely at the man. Lewis takes the package from the delivery man and notices his son and Jolyon and leaves the door open for them as he takes the boxes inside. Nico was standing expectantly as he waits for Lewis to hand him one of the boxes and they settle down on the floor as they unwrap them. Pascal and Jolyon watch as Nico and Lewis tears at the boxes like two kids during Christmas morning.

"Hah!" Lewis triumphantly shouts as he unboxes what looks like a lightsaber. He clicks the saber on and it begins to glow green and he begins to swish it around while he makes the sound effects to go with his movements. A few moments later, Nico stands up holding his own lightsaber, glowing blue as he swishes it around. Pascal watches as his parents pretend to fight with their lightsabers as they make the sound effect themselves. He looks to Jolyon on his left who had an amused smile on his face. Pascal huffs before he walks closer to the 'dueling' pair. "I can't believe you didn't get me one too!" Pascal exclaims to his parents before he takes the lightsaber that Nico was holding and starts to swish it around and making zooming noises.

**_Daniel, Jean-Eric, Pierre and Stoffel_ **

Pierre woke up to the sound of a bunch of weird beeping noises. Ot was weird since it was his weekend off and he didn't set any alarm. He looks to the side of his bed where he sees something weird and orange. Pierre rubs at his eyes and tries to shake some of the sleep off so he can figure out what was going on. His eyes finally clear from sleep and his brain starting to reboot, Pierre looks over to see that the weird orange thing and the beeping was coming from BB-8. Pierre wanted to slap himself awake in case he was dreaming, because BB-8 was in his room beeping at him and rolling around his room. Pierre sees BB-8 exit his room and he scrambles out of his bed to follow the droid as he rolls out of his room and into the living room.

In the living room, Pierre sees his dad and his papa smiling at him as he watches BB-8 go round and round a pair of legs and Pierre looks up to see Stoffel holding a controller and watching him and BB-8 as he must be controlling the droid. "Do you like it?" Stoffel asks Pierre. Pierre crouches down to the droid's level and Stoffel makes him roll over to Pierre. Pierre inspects the robot as it follows his movement before he looks up to Stoffel with a smile on his face. "I know you want one really badly and it took me longer than I expected to find one that's about the same size as the one in the film." Stoffel explains to him. Pierre leaps up to tackle-hug his boyfriend. "I love it, I love it, I love you!" Pierre says repeatedly as he peppers Stoffel's face with kisses. Daniel and Jean-Eric laugh at how excited their son is. Daniel leans in close to his husband to whisper something to him. "Is it okay if I get R2-D2?" Daniel asks Jean-Eric who couldn't help but laugh at his husband's question.


	21. All That Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pascal and Jolyon end up crashing into each other. What happens next? 
> 
>  
> 
> *mentions of accident

One corner, two cars, not enough space and two driver who were hell bent on not giving up. It happened too fast and it was a blur for all of them. When the smoke clears, there was Lotus buried deep into the tire wall and a Mercedes with no front nose. 

Pascal closed his eyes when he knew he wouldn't make the corner. He waited for the impact before he opened his eyes. The first thing he hears was the buzz of the radio and the sound of Nico's voice asking him if he was okay, he could tell by the tone of his voice that he was talking to his father and not just to his team boss at that moment. After that it felt like he was on autopilot. He switched the car off, undid the safety belts and jumped out of his car. 

By the time Pascal got out of his car, the medical car was already there and he could hear the sound of the ambulance getting near them. Pascal was more than surprised to see Lewis step out of the medical car and quickly made his way towards him. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Lewis asks his son, worry clear in his tone. Pascal shakes his head before he takes off his helmet. Lewis holds on to his son as they make way for the ambulance as it approaches them.

Pascal looks over to a small army of track marshals that have swarmed over the other car. Pascal almost forgot about it until he saw the black Lotus buried into the tire wall and an even more familiar blue helmet still inside of the cockpit of the other car. Jolyon. Pascal felt his blood run cold. He was frozen in place as he feels his heart hammering in his chest as they work to get the front of the car out of the barrier so that they can move Jolyon out. Pascal takes three steps before Lewis pulls him back and quickly pushes him inside of the medical car.  
"Let me out! I need to know if he's okay!" Pascal yells as he tries to get out but Lewis was holding on to his son as he tells the driver to go. Pascal didn't know he was crying until his father wipes the tears falling from his eyes. "He's going to be okay, son. But we need to get you to Medical too so they can make sure you're okay. I'm sure they'll take him there and he's going to be fine." Lewis shushes his son who still had tears fall from his eyes. When they reach the Medical Center, a small group of medics where waiting for Pascal as they check him over for any injuries as Lewis watches on. A few minutes later, the ambulance arrives and they wheel in Jolyon strapped to the stretcher. Pascal bolts up, ignoring the calls of the doctor examining him to sit down. Lewis went after his son to get him to calm down and to let the doctor finish examining him. "You just have whiplash. Painkillers and rest is all you need." The doctor says to Pascal and Lewis takes the bottle of pills handed to him by the doctor as he disappears back to where he came from. Pascal was still shaking and it was obvious that he was trying his best not to cry.

They were alerted when a group of medics came in and the doctor motioned for them to go to where they took Jolyon. "What's going on? Is he okay? What's going on!?" Pascal begs them to tell him what was happening. The doctor came forward and tried to calm him down. "He's okay. Nothing major just taking him to the hospital for further tests and he'll probably be able to go back later tonight." The doctor tells him before they step aside to let the stretcher with Jolyon on it to pass through. "Jo?" Pascal calls out and Jolyon must have recognized his voice and started to wave his hands around to stop them from taking him away. "Hey. I'm sorry I crashed into you." Jolyon says, his voice sounding weak and hoarse and his face showing an apologetic expression. Pascal takes his hand and shakes his head. "No. Don't say sorry. I don't care about the race, I care about you and I just want you okay." Pascal says, tears now falling from his eyes. Jolyon lifts Pascal's hand to give it a kiss before he nuzzles his face against it and Pascal couldn't help but trace his thumb against the Britt's face. "I love you." Pascal says before he leans down to places a kiss on Jolyon's forehead. "That's all I need to be okay." The Britt says before he nods to the medics that they can take him away. 

Pascal watches as Jolyon was taken to the ambulance and watches it as it speeds off to the hospital. He feels his dad place his arms around him. "Let's go get you changed and finished up here so we can follow him to the hospital." Lewis says as he leads them back to the Mercedes motorhome. When they arrive there, Nico was waiting for them along with Pascal's press officer. "You are to get changed and spend no more than five minutes with the press. I've already lay the down the law and if anyone breaks it then that would be the last of them around the paddock." Nico addresses Pascal and his press officer before he turns to his husband. "Stay with him. I've packed a bag for him and I'm sure he'll want to stay with Jolyon tonight. I'll follow once I'm done here." Nico says to Lewis who nods in understanding before he gives Nico a quick kiss. They both know that Nico will have to do most of the talking with how distraught their son is at the moment. 

It was half an hour before Pascal was able to be by Jolyon's side. Lewis was out finding them decent tea and some fruits for Jolyon. "They say I could go tomorrow morning. They were just worried because I got knocked out for a bit but it was just the shock." Jolyon explains as he strokes Pascal's hair who was half sitting, half lying down next to him. "I was so scared." Pascal mumbles as Jolyon places a kiss on top of his head. "I was too. I screwed up both our races and I don't think I could forgives myself if anything happened to you." Jolyon says, his hold on Pascal tightening a bit. Pascal shakes his head before he looks up to Jolyon. "All that matter is we're both fine. That's the most important thing to me." Pascal says before he presses his lips against Jolyon's. 

When Lewis returned with tea and with Nico walking beside him with some food, they were surprised to peer inside Jolyon's room to see their son fast asleep next to the younger Britt with their arms around each other. Lewis and Nico look to each other before smiling and closing the door. "Looks like they have everything they need with them." Lewis says as he hands Nico one of the cups of tea he was holding as he sips from his own cup. Nico nods in agreement. "They have each other." Nico says before they make their way out of the hospital knowing that the two boys are more than alright.


	22. Boys Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolyon asks help from Alex and Stoffel with moving into his new apartment.

Jolyon was pouring some paint out as he watches from the corner of his eye Alex and Stoffel getting out some paint rollers and brushes. Jolyon's just moved into his new London flat and asked Alex and Stoffel to help him move in. He banned Pascal from helping since he waned it to be a surprise when he first sees it. By default, Mitch is also banned since he can't keep a secret from his honorary cousin and Pierre is spending time with his parents in France visiting some relatives of his papa. 

"So we're getting paid for this, right? You did get a pay rise." Alex jokes to Jolyon as he starts to paint the wall closest to him. "Of course, I'll pay you in friendship and food." Jolyon shoots back with a cheeky grin. "Food sounds great." Stoffel says from where he was taping up a socket before he picks up a roller brush from his side. "Sure. I'll order Thai latter. Beer should be cold enough to go with it." Jolyon says, Stoffel brought some of his favorite beer with him as a sort of present for Jolyon. Alex walks over to put his phone on the small table at center of the room and taps it a few times before music begins to fill the room. The boys work away at painting the walls, switching between comfortable silence to humming along to the song to suddenly busting out when the chorus hits before they all had to stop and laugh with how none of them could sing to save their lives. 

An hour later, Jolyon goes ahead and orders them some food while Alex was lying down at the middle of the room and Stoffel was stretching his arms a bit. "And you said your flat was small but you never mentioned we had to actually paint it!" Stoffel exclaims from where he's sat. "JP! Feed us!" Alex says as he waves his arms around, still lying down. "You two are children. Food will be here in a few." Jolyon says as he takes a seat on the floor next to the two. "So, how's things with you and Pascal?" Stoffel asks him and he beams at his friend. "Amazing. Flying back and forth to Monaco and England is totally worth it." Jolyon says with a huge smile. "How about his folks?" Alex asks. "I was scarred at first but they're really cool. I think they like me enough for Pascal." Jolyon says to Alex. If he was perfectly honest, Jolyon was terrified of meeting Lewis and Nico as Pascal's boyfriend. Lewis was someone he looked up to and he's met him a few times during events but meeting him in such a personal way was something very daunting. Nico on the other hand was nothing but welcoming to him. At the end of it, the two of them just kept it simple for him, promise to keep Pascal happy and don't break his heart. Jolyon has worked on that promise everyday he's with Pascal and in return Pascal had made him feel like the luckiest man alive. Jolyon couldn't really ask for more. 

The food arrives and they return to their little circle with food in the middle as Jolyon grabs the beer from his fridge and passes it to the other two. Alex all but attacks the food while Stoffel munches on some fresh spring rolls. "Stoff, mate, this is some good stuff." Jolyon says as he takes another sip of his beer. "Told you so. See, I have good taste." Stoffel says smugly. Alex snorts at the praise. "I think I remember Pierre's parents saying the same thing when we went on vacation." Alex says before he laughs. "Well just so you know, they love me." Stoffel says, sticking his tongue out to Alex. "You two are the cheesiest couple I've seen in my life. Matching bracelets and trading shirts and all." Alex teases him. "Whatever Lynn! You and Mitch spend how many years flirting with each other before you guys got together. Ridiculous." Stoffel shoots back. "Well half the fun is in the flirting." Alex tries to defend himself and he sees Jolyon raise his bottle in agreement. "Yeah, true and I gotta give it to Alex for being one smooth bastard for charming not just Mitch but his parents too." Jolyon says with a teasing smirk. Alex scoffs and gives Jolyon a little shove. "I'm the perfect English gentleman. Everyone loves me." Alex says of himself and Stoffel and Jolyon launch balled up napkins towards him. 

They leave the newly painted walls to dry and move on to assembling some of Jolyon's furniture. "Are you kidding me? Is there anything here that isn't from IKEA? Did you get crap tons of gift cards or something?" Alex complains from where he was sorting out the parts to the bookshelf. "Uhm yeah. I was only kidding when I asked Marcus to hook me up with some. I didn't know he'd take it seriously." Jolyon admits from where he was assembling the TV stand. "Now that is pretty smart." Stoffel praises him as he helps Alex deal with the shelf. "True but we need a bucket for all the extra bits and bobs." Alex jokes as he and Stoffel finish the shelf. "That only mean you messed up building it, Lynn." Jolyon says as he finishes with his own building project. 

It was near midnight when they've all had enough from doing house things and decided that it was about time to call it a night. "You two can crash here for the night." Jolyon offers. "Nah, I think we can still catch the last train." Alex says. His apartment is on the other side of the city and he's offered Stoffel space on his couch for the night. "We'll just come get my car tomorrow when we finish up." Alex adds, he was too tired to drive and they've all had two bottles each of the beer Stoffel brought. "Sure thing, mate. Thanks for helping me out today." Jolyon says to both of them. "No problem. What are friends for?" Stoffel says with a smile. Jolyon looks at his two friends, they've know each other since they were teens trying to reach their dreams of getting into Formula 1 and now they've all achieved it and are still friends despite always battling each other on track. "All we ask is you throw one hell of a housewarming party once this place is all fixed up, yeah?" Alex says with a smirk. "Of course! But maybe I'll let Pascal and Mitch handle that bit." Jolyon says before they all burst out laughing.


	23. Burning the Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre is just about done with his parents.

Pierre was driving back home to Monaco, Stoffel beside him after he's just picked him up from the airport. The Belgian was spending the weekend with him and his family before they all catch a flight to the UK to resume their racing duties. "I've finally convinced papa to let you stay in my room this time." Pierre says as Stoffel chuckles. They still remember the first time that Stoffel stayed over when they first got together and how his papa and his dad argued over where Stoffel should sleep. Pierre was too embarrassed to butt in while Stoffel insisted that he's okay to stay in the guest room. 

"Do you want to get lunch first or do you want to head home and settle in first?" Pierre asks as they get near the city. "Food please. I didn't really eat much on the plane." Stoffel says as he smiles. Pierre gives him a knowing smile before he turns and Stoffel knew exactly where he was heading. They pull up to a small cafe they frequent and receive smiles from the staff as they head to their usual spot. "I miss this places. Miss the company more." Stoffel says as he reaches for Pierre's hand before he gives it a kiss. A waitress walks up to them and offers them a smile. Pierre and Stoffel share a look before Pierre starts to order for the both of them. They chat about what they've been up to while they've been apart. Stoffel updating him on how Jo's new apartment is turning out and how he's been half living with Jo and half with Alex while he's in England. Pierre tells him stories of whenever his dad brings him to meet with his carting team and how everyone seems genuinely excited to see him. "Who wouldn't be excited to see you? You're amazing and I mean that as a racer." Stoffel says and Pierre couldn't help but blush. It might seem bias since they were together but it's not often that drivers would praise each other face to face. "Thank you. That means a lot." Pierre says, his eyes shining as he looks at Stoffel. They continue to chat until their food arrives and they enjoy their meal, stealing a bite or two from each other's plate as they enjoy their time together. 

As they make their way to the apartment, they were joking about something and couldn't hear anything apart from their laughter. So when Pierre opened the door to the apartment, they were more than surprised to see his parents making out on the sofa. Daniel was on top of Jean-Eric and had his shirt off while the Frenchman's hair had seen better days and their lips were swollen. "Are you kidding me!?" Pierre shouts and Dan falls off of the sofa and grabs his shirt on the floor. "It's not what it looks like." Dan says as he slips his shirt back on. "But it's going there! You have a perfectly good bedroom that you can use!" Pierre all but scolds his father. "Alright. We're sorry you had to see that, especially to you Stoffel but it's not like we haven't seen you two kiss in front of us." Jean-Eric tries to reason as Dan nods in agreement. "Ce n'est pas la même chose, papa! You've seen us kiss, what you two were doing was beyond that." Pierre tries to explain. "I mean we were heading to the bedroom you just got here early." Dan butts in. "Dad!" "Daniel!" Pierre and Jean-Eric shout at the same time. "Please, stop talking." Jean-Eric says to his husband with a pointed look and Dan makes a motion of zipping his lips. Pierre looks at Stoffel beside him who was looking at his shoes and his face tinged red. 

Pierre sighs as he picks up Stoffel's bags. "That's it, if you need us we'll be busy ordering a new sofa." Pierre says as he leads his boyfriend to his bedroom. "And don't even tell me that's going too far. I'll even pay for it and I'm building a bonfire later with the old one." Pierre says before he slams the door to his bedroom. Jean-Eric sighs as he shoots a glare to his husband. Dan raises his hand in surrender. "It's not my fault they got here early." Dan says to reason and Jean-Eric just rolls his eyes. "This is still your fault. Now help me clean up your mess." Jean-Eric says as he heads to the kitchen. "Jev, it's not my fault that me cooking with my shirt off turns you on." Dan says to Jean-Eric before his husband throws a wet towel to his face and effectively shuts him up.


	24. Prized Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Nico and Seb never learn.

Normally, when medics are being called for to bring wheelchairs and their medical kits, something must have gone horribly wrong. So when German swears and groans of pain filtered through the air this time, horrible wasn't the word best used to describe the scene of Nico Rosberg and Sebastian Vettel down on the ground with a pair of broken scooters by their side and a smashed up plant box.

"What the hell were you thinking Nico!?" Lewis yells at his husband who was holding an ice pack to his knee. "Were you even thinking at all!?" Mark roars to Sebastian who was propped on the bed as the doctor finishes wrapping his ankle in bandage. "We were just having a little race." Sebastian starts. "It's not like we intended to crash into each other and into the plant box." Nico adds. "Yeah? Well you two are a pair of prized competitive idiots who thought racing on scooters in a full paddock would go off without a hitch." Mark scolds the two blondes who looked down to the floor.

"Mark's right. Nico, how are you even going to deal with the team now that you're injured?" Lewis asks his husband. "Lewis, I just scrapped and bruised my knees. I doubt that would deter my abilities as team principle. I can do it from the garage, I don't need to be on the pit wall." Nico says with a shrug as he adjust from his seat and winces when he jostles his knee. Lewis rolls his eyes and shakes his head before he leaves and waits for Nico to be done treated. 

"I don't have any team duties. I just came to watch our son." Sebastian starts but Mark holds up his hand to stop him from talking. "You sprained your ankle and you're covered in bruises. That's enough for today." Mark says. "But Mark," Sebastian tries but Mark just raises his hand once again. "You're staying at my garage today. If you try to move an inch, I'm chaining your wheelchair to the garage wall." Mark says as a threat before he walks out to head back to the Red Bull motorhome. 

A few minutes later, when the medics were done with Nico and Sebastian, Mitch and Pascal come in wheeling in wheelchairs for their dads as they help them sit down and push them out of the medical center. The pair of father and son were making their way to their motorhomes, Nico and Sebastian not speaking while their sons chat as they push their fathers. "Pascal, beeile dich." Nico says as Pascal quickens his step to follow what his father said. "Mitchell, weitermachen." Sebastian says to his son who looks down at his father, confused, before he follows and keeps up with Pascal's steps. Mitch and Pascal share a look, realizing what their fathers were doing before Mitch shakes his head and winks at Pascal before letting go of Sebastian's wheelchair. Pascal follows by letting go of Nico's and the two of them bolt to their garages, laughing, as they leave their fathers confused, annoyed and injured in the middle of the paddock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to think that Mitch knows German as well. 
> 
> beeile dich - hurry up
> 
> weitermachen - keep up
> 
> Apologies if the translations are not accurate.


	25. And Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads to Austin where they see familiar faces and a new one.

They were in Austin, Mitch was making his way back to the Ferrari hospitality from the garage when he spotted a small crowd in the middle of the paddock. He could make out the figure of his dad, his uncle Dan and uncle Nico. Beside them was a tall blonde who looked all too familiar and upon getting closer did Mitch realize that it was his uncle Hulkie. 

"Uncle Hulkie!" Mitch greets his honorary uncle who smiles at him and gives Mitch a hug. "Hey Squishy. I see you've grown." Hulk says with a laugh as Mitch wrinkles his nose at his childhood nickname. "I'm not so squishy anymore." Mitch protests but he's still smiling, glad to see someone he hasn't seen in a while. "Seb's kind of glad he's stopped growing. Kept wining that he'll be taller than him eventually." Mark says as he slings an arm around his son. 

"I still can't believe it's been years since you've moved out here, mate." Dan says in disbelief. "Yeah, things you do for love." Hulk jokes. Hulk has been in America for almost ten years, moving there to be with his then boyfriend, turned fiancé and eventual husband. He returned to doing Le Mans with Porsche on a few occasions, even being teammates with Mark at one time, and even won together. But his life was now here in America, where Sergio has made a name for himself in NASCAR. Following his years in Formula 1, the Mexican decided to follow his brother and race in NASCAR and moving to America to be close to his work and also to his family. Hulk eventually followed him.

"Where's uncle Checo?" Mitch asks and as if on cue, Checo wanders out of the Mercedes hospitality with Sebastian, Jean-Eric and Lewis following him. What surprised Mitch was seeing Checo walk up to them with a stroller in front of him. "There he is." Hulk says as he walks closer to his husband and reaches down to the level of the stroller. Hulk picks up the baby who has dark hair and eyes and fair skin. "Meet Alfonso." Hulk says as he shows off his son to Dan, Mark, Jean-Eric and Mitch. "He's so adorable" Dan says as he coos at the baby who waves his little fists at the Australian. "You say that because you're not the one he wakes up when he's hungry during the middle of the night." Checo says with a smile. 

By now, Pierre and Pascal have showed up and have also said hi to Hulk and Checo and to baby Alfonso. "He's so small." Pierre says as he waves his finger in front of the baby. "He's a baby." Mitch says and Pascal chuckles at them. "Would you like to hold him?" Hulk asks Mitch. Mitch's eyes widen at the question. "Gosh, I don't even remember if I've ever held a baby before." Mitch says as he scratches the back of his neck. "You have. When Pierre was still little." Jean-Eric says with a smile. "You let him hold me when I was a baby?" Pierre turns to his papa with a shocked look. Dan nods. "I think we even have pictures. We were at their place then." He adds. "Did he drop me?" Pierre asks with an accusing look towards Mitch. "No he didn't. But he asked if he could keep you." Sebastian says with a small chuckle. "You two were really cute back then." Mark says as he moves beside Sebastian. "I'm still cute now." Mitch complains to his dad who only chuckles and shakes his head. 

"So do you want to hold him?" Hulk asks again and this time Mitch nods before Hulk hands him baby Alfonso. The baby makes a small sound as he gets passed from his dad's arms to Mitch. When Mitch was sure that the baby was safely in his arms he smiles down at him and coos. "Hey there little guy. I'm Mitch." Mitch says as the baby looks at him with a confused look. "Aww, that's so cute." Sebastian says. "We should take a picture." Dan says from where he was already taking out his phone as the others nod in agreement. "Pierre, stand next to Mitch." Jean-Eric tells his son who does what he's told. "You too Pascal." Lewis says as he gets in position with his phone. "Alright everyone, smile." Dan says before he snaps a couple of photos. "Ah, perfect. The next generation of champions." Dan says as he inspects his shots before showing it to the others.


	26. A Different Kind of Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday in Monaco

Pascal was holding on to Coco's lead while his dad was walking beside him with Roscoe's lead as they watch the two Bulldogs sniff the sand and anything else that they find mildly interesting. Pascal and his parents would take turns everyday on who will walk the dogs. Sometimes, when his parents wanted some alone time, he would walk the two dogs on his own and then head to Pierre's place to hand out with him and his parents, if they're around. 

Lewis bends down to unclip Roscoe's lead and Pascal does the same thing to Coco. He then wanders around and finds a stick to play fetch with the two of them. Pascal and Lewis take turns at tossing the stick and chasing the two dogs around until they get tired of fetching the stick and just follow the two of them as they walk on the beach. They wander over a bit further down when they see three people sat on the beach who were eating. It wasn't until Roscoe broke into a sprint did they realize who the people were. 

"Roscoe!" A familiar Australian accent says as Roscoe nudges Daniel's legs asking for a treat. Lewis and Pascal walk on over to say hi. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Lewis says as he looks at Daniel, Pierre and Stoffel who all had burgers in hand and their drinks by their side. "Jev's sick, kicked us out." Daniel says as he chews a mouthful of burger. "And we didn't really feel like eating anything fancy so we ordered some burgers to go and just sat here." Pierre says as he takes a sip of his drink. "He just said to bring him some soup and be back by sundown. We've been wandering around for a good few hours now." Stoffel adds before he takes a bite of his burger. 

Lewis and Pascal share a look before they sat down beside the trio as they finish eating. "How long have you been here?" Pascal asks Stoffel, remembering that he was helping Jolyon with his apartment just the other day. "A few days. And no, I'm not telling you anything about Jo's apartment." The Belgian says as he finishes his food. "You're no fun." Pascal huffs as Pierre chuckles. "All I'm saying is that the place looks good." Stoffel say as he places an arm around Pierre. "I'll just ask Mitch then. Alex can't keep anything from him." Pascal smirks triumphantly. "No you won't. Jo made us promise not to tell anyone any important detail. Boyfriends included." Stoffel says as the smirk drops from Pascal's face. Pierre chuckles as Lewis and Dan share knowing smiles as they watch their sons talk. 

"He did say that he'll let you plan the housewarming party, if you like." Stoffel offers and Pascal smiles and nods at that. "Sure! I'll ask Mitch for help. And you too, Pierre." Pascal says as he looks over to Pierre beside Stoffel. "Of course, that sounds fun. I'll have to bring a present then." Pierre adds as he looks at Stoffel who smiles at him. "Boys, it's sundown. We still need to find soup for Jev." Daniel says to get the boy's attention. "Nico will wonder where we've ended up." Lewis says as he clips the lead back on Roscoe and Coco wanders over to Pascal who clips her lead back. 

The five of them walk back to their apartment, stopping by a shop to buy soup for Jev, before they head home. Pascal and Lewis wave them off as they got to their floor and walk in the apartment. When they reach their own apartment, they unclip the leads from the dogs who bounded over to where Nico was. The blonde was lying down on the couch, snoring softly, book propped open on his chest. Coco jumps up on the couch, waking Nico up with a start before he realizes what's going on. He turns around to see his husband and son chuckling as he holds Coco to his chest. "You two took your time." Nico says as he puts down Coco and walks over to give Lewis a kiss and ruffle Pascal's hair. "We ran into Dan, Pierre and Stoffel on the beach. Jev's sick." Lewis says as they walk into the kitchen. "Oh really?" Nico asks as he starts to reheat their dinner. "Mhmm, Stoff was helping Jo with his apartment." Pascal says as he and Lewis set the table. "Oh yeah. We should send him a few things for his new apartment then." Nico says as he takes out a bottle of water for Pascal and two beers for him and Lewis before he hands them out. 

When dinner was served, the three of them took their seats with the dogs sat by their feet, hoping for some bits of food, before they all dug into their dinner. "It almost feels strange that we're home during Sundays." Pascal says as he takes a bite of his food. "True. I can't believe I'm still not used to it." Nico says, agreeing with his son. "I love Sundays." Lewis says as he chews his food. Pascal and Nico look at him. "What? I get to spend time with you two be it we're at home or we're at races. That's all that matters to me." Lewis says before reaching for his water. "That's very mature of you." Nico teases his husband. "We've been together since we were barely adults, got married. We have a son and I'm trying to set a good example." Lewis explains in a serious way but the smile on his face was playful. "You guys are weird. But you're also good dads." Pascal says with a smile. Lewis and Nico share a look at what their son said. "You're also our favorite son." Lewis says with a smile. "I'm your only son." Pascal shoots back. "Exactly." Nico says before the three of them burst out laughing and enjoy the rest of their dinner.


	27. Tio Guti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's birthday is just around the corner and the gang starts to arrive one by one.

Seb was a really great guy. Maybe a bit bias on Mark's side but they've had their grey times early on when they were still teammates and feelings suddenly get involved. But when the air is clear and they're all away from the racetrack, Seb is one of those guys that's just friends with a lot of people you wouldn't really expect to be friends with. So when Mark rushed to see what the commotion was in their lounge, he was surprised to see his husband, his son and Esteban Gutierrez rolling on the floor laughing. 

It was the week of the British Grand Prix and more importantly, the weekend of Sebastian's birthday. They've already planned out the party and have invited their friends to stay over the night, they have enough spare rooms for everyone and the boys could always squeeze in in Mitch's room like they used to when they were kids. Esteban was like Seb's other brother. They go way back to when Esteban was a reserve driver for Ferrari and the two of them bonded until the time that Esteban moved to join another team and they were still pretty close. Esteban eventually took Kimi's seat when he retired and the two of them enjoyed three years as teammates. 

"You crazy! You're here early." Sebastian says as he gets a hold of his laughter and gets a little help from Mitch to get back up. "I wouldn't have been able to make it if I left during a later time." Esteban says. "Hey Guti." Mark says with a smile before he goes to hug Esteban. "Hey Mark. I was really hoping Mitch ended up more like you than this one." He jokes as he tries to mess up Seb's hair. "Ah, well everyone needs a bit of crazy in them. Mitch got it from the best." Mark says with a chuckle. "Tio Guti, you're gonna stay and watch me race, right?" Mitch asks enthusiastically. "Of course! You better win though." Esteban teases. 

Esteban was one of the more reasonable 'babysitters' that Mitch has had whenever they brought him to races when he was still a toddler. Seb would always joke that it was because Esteban himself was just an overgrown kid but he was glad that one of his best friend's taking good care of their son when he's doing his media commitments. Esteban remained a Ferrari driver after his time in Formula 1 when he turned to Endurance Racing as well as being mentor to those who become part of the Ferrari Driver Academy. He spent a year mentoring Mitch and was one of the integral people when Mitch was eventually chosen for the Ferrari seat. Esteban is just as proud as Mark and Seb whenever they see Mitch pull up at parc ferme, be it for a podium or for a win. 

"I hope you'll cook for us. I miss your cooking." Seb says as he slings an arm over Esteban's shoulders. "I thought I was your guest. Why am I the one cooking?" Esteban says. "But your food is amazing." Mitch exclaims. "Alright then. Only of you help me." Esteban gives in as he smiles at Mitch who nods his head yes. "Come one. I'll show you to your room and help you settle in." Sebastian says as he picks up one of Esteban's bags. "I'm so glad you're here." Seb says as they make their way up the stairs. "Me too. I can't wait to see the others." Esteban says with a smile. "I'm so excited for my birthday." Seb says. "It's gonna be awesome." He adds as he opens the door to Esteban's room. "Just remember to stay away from the Jäger and we'll not make any unnecessary trips to the emergency room." Esteban says before they both burst out laughing.


	28. Happy Birthday, Seb!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Seb's birthday and the rest of the gang arrive to celebrate.

Mark was busy in his office going over the paperwork for the next grand prix and bits of other paperwork he brought home with him, promising his poor assistant that he'll scan through all of them. Sebastian, Esteban and Mitch were busy in the kitchen, getting things ready for the party later that night. They've received a message from Lewis that their jet just landed and are on their way to the countryside. 

"Wow, you really suck at this dad." Mitch says as Sebastian got too much red frosting on the cupcake he was working on. "Son, stop talking." Sebastian says as he tries to salvage the cupcake and scrape some frosting off of it. The three of them were making cupcakes for everyone and Sebastian was in charge of frosting them while Mitch and Esteban were in charge of decorating them. Esteban apparently had a hidden talent of being able to draw F1 cars out of icing while Mitch draws on the different racing numbers. "So we need six green ones, about a dozen blue and purple ones, some white, yellow and another dozen of red." Esteban says as he counts the small sea of cupcakes that's still growing in number on the kitchen counter. "You think we should make more for uncle Lew? He like his sweets." Mitch asks as he finishes another cupcake with a 44 on it. "Yeah, let me just frost two more and draw a crown above the 6. Nico will love that." Sebastian says as he gets to work frosting two more cupcakes green. 

An hour later, the three of them finish frosting all the cupcakes just in time to great the others as they arrive. Two cars pulled up on the drive. The first car was driven by Dan as Lewis pulls up in the second car. Mitch rushes out to great Pascal and Pierre and the three boys embrace each other excitedly. "Just like the old days." Lewis says as he gives Sebastian a hug. "They'll always be boys to us." Sebastian says as he moves to give Nico a hug. "Too true. Happy birthday, blondie." Nico says teasingly. "Thanks blondie." Sebastian says as they wait for Dan and Jev to get out of their car. "Sorry mate, memory's gone a bit wonky and missed a few turns but we're here now." Dan says as Mark greats his fellow Australian. "Told him to use sat nav but he's too stubborn." Jev huffs before he greats the others. "Hey guys!" Esteban says as he comes out to great the others. "Guti!" Lewis says as he rushes in to hug the Mexican. "I know! I know! You all missed me very much." Esteban says teasingly as he receives hugs from everyone else. "Still the little shit we love." Jev says as he ruffles Esteban's hair. "Uncle Este!" Pascal says as he runs over to great Esteban. "Wow, you're all so tall now." Esteban says as he hugs Pascal then Pierre before Mark and Seb lead all of them inside the house. 

"How are we going to fit in your room?" Pierre asks as he bounces from where he was seated on Mitch's bed. "Sleeping bags. Dad already brought them out and we just have to bring them up." Mitch says as he sits down next to Pierre. "I can't believe we used to fit on your bed." Pascal says from his spot next to the window. "Yeah, well we were about half of our current size so." Mitch says before he feels his phone buzz and checks it. "They're here!" Pascal exclaims as he drags Mitch and Pierre with him downstairs. They rush downstairs and Pascal flings open the door as they wait for a black car to pull up next to the other two cars. Once the car was parked, Jolyon, Stoffel and Alex, who was driving, stepped out and the other three boys faces broke into huge smiles. Mitch sprinted towards Alex and all but pounced on him. Alex was lucky to be able to have caught Mitch and kept his balance all at the same time. "Missed you." Mitch says as he gives Alex kisses after kisses. "Missed you too." The Britt says before he puts Mitch back down. "Hey you." Jolyon says teasingly as Pascal makes his way towards him. "You've been keeping things from me." Pascal says as he squints at his boyfriend. "I'll show you on Monday." Jolyon says to appease Pascal who finally smiles before he gives him a slow and sweet kiss. Pierre and Stoffel settle for a long embrace and Stoffel placing a kiss on Pierre's forehead. "You're cute when you're flustered." Stoffel whispers to Pierre who blushes. "Come on, we made lunch." Mitch says as he leads them back to the house. Stoffel winking at Pierre who turns around and waits for Pierre to jump on his back before he carries him all the way inside. 

After lunch, everyone settles into their rooms with the boys carrying their things and sleeping bags into Mitch's room. "No way, Lynn gets to stay on the bed." Jolyon says as he sets his sleeping bag next to Pascal's. "I'm sure you can squeeze in next to me so we can cuddle later." Alex teases as he sends a wink to Jolyon. "Nuh-uh. Hands off or I'll run you off the next race." Pascal says as he wraps his arms around Jolyon. "Ooooh." Pierre and Stoffel say at the same time from where they've laid out their sleeping bags and are currently laying on top of them with Pierre cuddled next to Stoffel. "Are you dorks done yet? Dad wants us to help downstairs." Mitch asks as he looks at the state of mess that his rooms is in. He leads the others downstairs, feeling arms wrap around him as they head down. 

"There you are! Okay, I need half of you to help me with the barbie and half of you go help in the kitchen." Mark says upon seeing the boys. "We'll help in the kitchen!" Mitch says before he drags Pascal and Pierre with him leaving Alex, Jolyon and Stoffel with Mark and Daniel. "Alrighty then, time for you lads to learn how to handle the barbie." Mark says as he smiles at the three boys. "Mate, is she new?" Daniel asks as he looks at the shinny new grill. "Top of the line." Mark says proudly. "Hey guys, they kicked me out of the kitchen but I nicked a couple of bottles of beer on my way out." Lewis says as he hands out bottles of cold beer. They all stand back as they watched the two Aussies take charge of the grill. 

In the kitchen, Sebastian was taking charge of what's left to do for the party that night. It wasn't really a big party but they did have a few more people coming over to celebrate with them. The three boys were tasked to chop up things for the salad as Jev and Nico help arrange the frosted cupcakes on a little tower. "I can't believe I got the onions." Pierre says as he wipes at his eyes. "So you boys wanna tell uncle Este something?" Esteban pipes in from where he was by the stove. The three boys share a look before their fathers chuckle at their sons reaction. "I'm sure they'll have time to tell you everything later, Guti." Seb says to save them. "Sure. But if they break your hearts they'll have to deal with me first. Then your parents." Esteban says as he winks at the three boys. 

As the night rolls on, the rest of the guests have arrived including some people that have worked with Mark and Seb during their Red Bull days and are still close with their family. Romain, Marion, Sacha and Simon have also showed up. "Esteban! So good to see you." Romain says as he greats his former teammate. "Hey Romain. I can't believe it's been so long. And your boys! Doing you proud, last I heard." Esteban says as he smiles at Sacha and Simon. "Esteban. How have you been?" Marion says as he gives him a hug. "Good. Teaching the next generation of racers. We're hoping to start a team in GP3 soon." Esteban says. "That's good. I can't believe how fast they grow." Marion says as they watch Simon and Sacha catch up with Pierre and Stoffel. 

By midnight, the party was in full swing with most of the guests chatting away with each other, catching up with friends that they haven't seen in a long time. Mark stands up in the middle of their yard where they've set up chairs and tables for everyone, as he gives a small nod to Mitch. "Can I have everyone's attention please, alright. First of all, thank you to all of you for coming here tonight. It's a pretty special night for a special person. He's been the man I've been waking up next to for so long now. An amazing father to our son. Now we're not really one for parties but this is an exception as we celebrate this day for Sebastian." Mark says as he tries to beckon Sebastian over to stand next to him. "Gosh, thanks for putting me on the spot Mark." Seb jokes as they all laugh. "Yeah, thank you everyone for being here for our small gathering. I really couldn't ask for more really. All of my friends, those important to me. Mark, thank you for everything. Mitch, where's Mitch?" Sebastian asks as he couldn't spot their son amongst the crowd. "Here! Happy birthday dad!" Mitch yells out as he comes out holding the small tower of cupcakes that now have some candles stuck to some of them. "Oh wow." Sebastian was surprised as Mitch begins to sing happy birthday and everyone joins in. "Make a wish sweetheart." Mark whispers to him as he places his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian closes his eyes before blowing out all the candles as everyone claps. He turns to face Mark and give him a hug. "What did you wish for, love?" Mark asks. "Just for us to remain happy for a long time." Sebastian says. Mark chuckles before he places a kiss on his husband's forehead. "Better make sure that comes true then." Mark says as he looks at Seb with all the love he has for him after all these years.


	29. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Jolyon's flat warming party!

It was a normal Wednesday morning, Mitch slowly feels himself stir from sleep and he turns to the other side of his bed when he feels someone hit him with a pillow. "Come on Mitchy, wakey-wakey!" Pascal yells as he jumps on Mitch's bed. "The fuck are you so cheerful this early in the morning?" Mitch mumbles trying to adjust his eyes and sit up. "Today's Jo's flat warming party. We have stuff to do." Pascal says as he shakes Mitch awake. "Is Pierre even awake yet?" Mitch ask as he pushes Pascal off. "No." Came from somewhere below Mitch's bed as Mitch and Pascal look over to where Pierre was sleeping on the floor. "Get up or I'm jumping on you too." Pascal threatens Pierre who rolls off his sleeping bag in case Pascal does decide to jump on him. "You're weird when you're happy." Pierre mumbles as he stands up and joins the other two on Mitch's bed. "You say that now but I know you're excited to see Stoff later." Pascal teases Pierre. "Come on then, breakfast then we can get things done." Mitch tells them as they get off the bed and head downstairs to join their parents. 

"Ugh, sleep over at my place you said. It will be fun you said." Alex groans as he cleans up Jolyon's living room while Jo cleans up his bedroom and Stoffel was cleaning in the kitchen. "Hey, you've been half living here for the past few weeks. It's either I charge you rent or you help around." Jo shoots back to his fellow Britt as he pops his head around from his bedroom. "What are you even doing in your room? Are you planning on touring everyone around or do you and Pascal have another sort of party later tonight?" Alex shoots at Jo. "Screw you, Lynn. I just want the place clean." Jolyon says as he throws a rag towards Alex. "Screw me? No thanks. Don't want Pascal after my head." Alex shoots back. "Stoff, mate. You still alive there?" Alex asks as he makes his way to the kitchen. "Yep. Made breakfast." Stoffel says as he plates up some eggs and pancakes. "Aww, thought you made waffles." Alex pouts when he sees the pancakes. Stoffel shakes his head as Jolyon joins them in the kitchen. "Maybe next time." Stoffel says as he hands the other two plates and they dig in. 

"Dad, what are you guys doing?" Pascal asks as he watches Nico, Sebastian and Jean-Eric wrap up an assortment of things. "Oh just some housewarming presents for Jolyon." Nico says as he hands Sebastian more wrapping paper. "What did you guys get him?" Pierre asks as he sits down next to his papa. "Me and your dad got him a cheese board with some knives." Jean-Eric says as he holds up a wrapped box. "What's that dad?" Mitch asks as he eyes up a rather small box in front of him. "Oh just keys to a brand new Porsche." Sebastian says with a deadpan look. "What?" Mitch, Pascal and Pierre all say the same time. Their fathers laughed before Sebastian shakes his head. "Just a set of keychains." Sebastian says. "Not funny dad." Mitch says as Sebastian ruffles his hair. "If you say you got him a Mercedes, I'm moving out." Pascal says as he eyes up his father who shakes his head with an amused smile. "No. We got him a monogrammed dressing gown. Lewis' idea really." Nico says as he finishes wrapping his present. 

Jolyon, Stoffel and Alex were busy in the kitchen making an assortment of sandwiches for the party. Stoffel was taking out a tray with a large loaf of bread, steaming and perfectly golden brown. "How did you even learn to make this much food?" Alex asks as he watches Jolyon stack up another loaf of bread that's been split in the middle before he puts the 'lid' on and begins to slice it up into smaller portions. "Me and my siblings would make sandwiches all the time." Jolyon shrugs as he plates up the portions on a tray. "Garlic bread just needs to cool down before we can slice it." Stoffel says as he removes the oven mitts he was wearing. "Alex, why don't you go ahead and get the glasses out and arrange them?" Jolyon asks before Alex nods and searches where the wine glasses are in Jolyon's kitchen. "I'll go get the plates." Stoffel says as he helps Alex. "So that's two sandwiches, garlic bread and we just have to plate up some of the things we got at the store." Jolyon says as he joins the other two with arranging the glasses and the plates. 

It was around 5 in the afternoon that Pascal, Mitch and Pierre got to Jolyon's London flat. Jolyon goes ahead and hugs Pascal, lifting him up off the ground as he squeezes the German tightly. Pascal laughs as Jolyon puts him down. "Seems like you missed me." Pascal teases before he gives the Britt a kiss. "I always miss you." Jolyon says as he leads him into his flat. "Should we all just go and leave you two?" Mitch teases, already munching on some pretzels with Alex hugging him from behind. Stoffel and Pierre were pouring out some wine when there was a knock on the door and Jo goes to answer it. Jolyon returns a few minutes later with Sacha and Simon following him. Pierre and Stoffel hand everyone a glass of wine as they all catch up with one another. Jolyon then tries to get everyone's attention as he stands next to Pascal. "Okay guys, so here's to me being on official Londoner. Cheers everyone!" Jolyon says as he and everyone raises their glass. 

As the the food slowly disappears and more and more bottles of wine have gone empty, the boys find themselves sat on or around Jolyon's couch as they watch a selection of races that featured their parents. "Just no Malaysia 2013." Mitch says as he grabs the bowl of pretzels with him and cuddles next to Alex. "Or Spa 2014." Pascal says from beside Jolyon. Jolyon knows that Pascal felt weird watching Spa 2014, especially when his parents almost split up during that time. "How about Hungary 2014?" Jolyon asks around. "Yes!" Pierre cheers at the mention of his dad's second win in F1. Stoffel chuckles from beside Pierre who places a kiss on his cheek as Jolyon hits play. 

By 1 in the morning, Simon and Sacha have gone back to their hotel. The rest of the boys were helping Jo clean up. Pierre lets out a rather large yawn that made everyone chuckle as Pierre blushed. "Sometimes you're too cute to be real." Stoffel says from beside him as they continue to wash up the glasses they used. "Do you mind if you stay the night?" Jolyon whispers to Pascal ad they clean up his living room. "Not at all. I think even my dads expect me to stay." Pascal says with a chuckle. "You guys good?" Jolyon asks as he looks around his flat that's back to its normal state. "We're good." Alex says as he wipes down the table. "I think we can leave the rest in the morning. I'll clean it up tomorrow. You guys seem tired." Jolyon says as he looks at a rather sleepy Pierre clinging on to Stoffel. "We'll head back then. You coming with?" Mitch asks to Pascal who nods no with a smile that Mitch returns. "Alright then. Enjoy the rest of the night." Mitch says with a wink as they all head out of Jo's flat. 

"Hmm, now I got you all to myself." Pascal says as he turns to face Jolyon and wraps his arms around the Britt. "What now?" Jolyon asks teasingly before Pascal pushes himself on his toes to kiss him. "Maybe I can help you break in your bed? See if it works fine." Pascal says as he trails kisses down Jo's neck. "That sounds like a brilliant idea. But I gotta give you something first." Jolyon says before he reaches for something in his pocket. He holds out a key to Pascal who looks at it, puzzled. "So I don't have to answer the door every time you decide to drop by." Jo says teasingly before he kisses Pascal's nose. Pascal's face splits into a massive grin before he crushes their lips together. "I love you." Pascal mumbles against his lips. "Love you too."


	30. Aceman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan sees a boy at one of his carting team's races and he couldn't help but wounder why he seemed familiar.

Daniel was watching the three boys from his carting team get ready for the race. It was the Wednesday leading up to the German Grand Prix, he and Jean-Eric have popped over to a local carting track to support the boys racing under Daniel's team and also to make the other kids a bit more excited with the prospect of meeting former Formula 1 champions. 

Daniel watches as the boys grab their helmets and head to their carts. It was then that he notices another boy with the 7 branded on the back of his overalls. His hair was blonde, almost golden, with how it shone in the sunlight. The boy had his back turned to Daniel as he slips his helmet on. Daniel was caught off guard when he sees what seems to be a familiar shade of black and orange but couldn't place his finger in when and where he saw it. 

The race starts and number 7 was already passing others left and right. He caught up with one of Dan's boys as he tries to squeeze him out of the tops five which he does do so eventually. "That boy's good." Daniel says to Jean-Eric by his side. He hears his husband chuckle which causes him to turn and face the Frenchman. "I can see that." Jean-Eric says with a smile. "Why do I feel like you know something I don't?" Daniel says as he squints at his husband. "You really don't know who that boy is?" Jean-Eric asks as they watch 7 make another move to place himself in third. Daniel shakes his head as the checkered flag drops and Daniel cheers as two of his boys cross the line first and second while 7 finishes third ahead of the other boy from Daniel's team. 

As the boys get out of their carts, Daniel keeps an eye on 7 as he looks around without taking his helmet off. He finally sees the name on his overalls. _'Aceman'_ , it says and Daniel was pretty sure that that wasn't his real name. The boy finally makes his way towards a woman with long black hair and was rushing in to hug the boy. The boy then eventually takes his helmet off and Daniel was taken aback when he saw his face. His eyes were a familiar shade of blue and his features bore a striking resemblance. And as if to confirm Dan's suspicion, he sees the boy go up to no doubtably his father who hugs him quickly and ruffles his hair. "Kimi?" Daniel almost asks as he feels Jean-Eric place a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. Robin's a fast learner and Kimi told me that teams are already offering him a spot in their junior program." Jean-Eric says. "You knew?" Daniel asks as Jean-Eric nods yes. "Guti told me. Says Kimi's been talking to him about options." Jean-Eric explains. 

The pair of them make their way towards the Finn and his family to congratulate Robin. "Long time no see." Daniel says to the Finn as he shakes his hand. "Tried to keep this one away from racing but he's too stubborn." Kimi says with a little smile as he ruffle's his son's hair. "Like father, like son" Minttu says as she smiles at her two boys. "I can't believe it's been years since I last saw you." Jean-Eric says to Minttu who smiles at him. "You must be so proud of your son." She says as she smiles at Daniel and Jean-Eric. "Robin, introduce yourself." Minttu says to her son who smile at the two older men. "Hello. I'm so glad to meet you. I'm a huge fan." Robin says as he shakes Daniel's hand and then Jean-Eric's. "I can't believe you're already racing. It was just like yesterday I saw you in Ferrari overalls as a baby. You'll be racing our Pierre in no time." Jean-Eric says as he smiles at the boy. The boy shrugs and Daniel couldn't help but chuckle with how classic 'Kimi' the shrug is.


	31. #YELLOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pascal sees Jo wearing blindingly bright yellow trainers. Where on earth did he get those?

Pascal didn't want to say anything but at the same time he was really curious. Jolyon's been walking around with bright, blindingly so, yellow trainers. A first he though it was part of their new kit to go with the yellow shirts but upon seeing Jo's teammate with regular black ones did he know that something was up.

He's also noticed how he wasn't the only one who noticed his boyfriend's interesting choice of footwear. Jo's own mechanics, the media, other drivers. Everyone was noticing his yellow shoes. And every time someone asks Jolyon about his yellow shoes all he does was shrug and says it matches his car with a huge smile on his face, clearly pleased with the attention his shoes are getting. 

As they go around the track on the bus for the driver's parade, Pascal finally had enough and decided to ask Jo about his damn yellow shoes. He was standing next to him with Mitch by his other side who was chatting(flirting) with Alex. "So." Pascal starts. "Hmm?" The Britt asks as he turns to face Pascal. "What's with the shoes?" Pascal finally asks. "Really?" Jolyon asks in disbelief. Pascal quirks a brow at the question. "What's that suppose to mean?" Pascal asks, confused. "I thought you knew that's why you're not saying anything about them." Jolyon says. Pascal was so confused at this point that he doesn't know what to ask next. "They're a gift from your dad. I thought you knew." Jolyon adds. "What?" Pascal says almost dumbly.

"Lewis gave them to me. I thought you knew." Jolyon tries to explain to Pascal. "My dad got you shoes? Bright yellow shoes?" Pascal says, still trying to get his mind around things. Jolyon couldn't help but chuckle and brushes their fingers together for the briefest time. "I'm sure he'll get you a pair if you ask him." Jolyon jokes and smiles when he finally sees Pascal smile. "I want a pair of teal ones." Pascal says and they couldn't help but chuckle.


	32. Unexpected Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch was bored but never imagined his day would end the way it did.

Mitch was sitting on the back porch as he throws an old ratty tennis ball for Shadow and Simba to run after. He was bored, oh so bored. Bored to the point that he wished he had work that day instead of being stuck at home. Even Alex wasn't around because of some sponsor commitment he had for Williams. He was shaken from his thought when Shadow and Simba came bounding back with the ball which they dropped by Mitch's feet. 

"Hey kiddo." Mark says as he sits next to his son, the dogs nudging at his legs. "Hey dad." Mitch says, his boredom clear in his voice. "What's wrong, Mitchy?" Mark asks his son as he scratches the back of Simba's ear. "Just bored. Wish I had something to do, even work." Mitch says with a huff. "Hmm, bored aye. I think I can come up with something we can do to get you out of the slump." Mark says as he rubs his chin, thinking of something for his son to do. "Not gonna wash your car dad." Mitch says, remembering the last time his dad saw him doing nothing and made him wash his car. "Nah, already did that yesterday. How about we go for a bike ride. Haven't done that in a while." Mark suggest with a smile. Mitch mulls it over in his head before he nods and they stand up to get changed. 

They go up an old path that they used to frequent and even sometimes Seb would go with them but he decided to stay behind this time saying that he still had some things to clean in the kitchen. Mitch takes in the countryside which still amazes him how despite growing up there he still though of it as the most beautiful place in the world. They stop when they reach the top of the hill the overlooks most of town. Mitch gets off his bike and reaches for his water bottle as his dad does the same. "So. How are things with Alex?" Mark asks out of the blue. Mitch knows that his parents approve of his relationship with Alex, even adore him, but it wasn't often that Mark would ask about their relationship. "Everything's great. He has a sponsor thing today though." Mitch says with a smile and Mark smiles at his son in return. "He's a good guy, Alex. Maybe not who I'd imagined for you but you two just seem perfect together." Mark says. Mitch knows how much his dad's words mean, his approval of Alex means the world to him, and Mitch couldn't help the smile creeping on his lips. 

Suddenly, Mark's phone goes off and reads out the message. "Oh, Sebby wants us back home. We're apparently going into London for dinner." Mark says as he puts his phone back and gets back on his bike. Once home, Seb greats them with a kiss, Mark on the lips and a kiss on the forehead for his son, before he shoos them to take off their shoes. "Go shower before you stink up the house. I just finished cleaning." Seb says as his two boys head upstairs. 

An hour later, Mark, Seb and Mitch were climbing in the car to head to London for dinner. It was an hour and a half drive but Mitch knows it's a rare occasion that the three of them head out for dinner together whenever they're home. Seb pulls up at a restaurant where he says that he made reservations. They were ushered inside towards a table and Mitch was surprised to see a familiar face waiting for them at the table. "Alex? What are you doing here?" Mitch asks as Alex stands up to give him a hug. "Well I finished early and called your dad if he wanted to have dinner together." Alex says as he greets Sebastian and Mark. "And since I noticed how bored you look, I said yes." Sebastian adds as he takes the offered seat Mark holds out for him. Mitch was stunned by the sheer realization of how much people care for him. He smiles at his parents and then to Alex. "Thank you." Mitch says to all of them. "We just want you happy, Mitchy." Sebastian says, his eyes getting glassy as he looks at his baby boy with the biggest smile on his face.


	33. Waffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre wants a puppy.

They were in Belgium on a Tuesday. Stoffel had invited Pierre over to stay a few days with him and to show him around where he grew up before the weekend picked up. Pierre was looking at photos on his phone. He remembers asking his dad and his papa if he could have a dog when he was still a little boy they said maybe when he's older. Up until now he's never asked for a dog again but he still looks longingly whenever he sees Pascal walking Roscoe and Coco during the afternoon as the sun sets over Monaco. 

"What are you looking at?" Stoffel asks as he places a mug of coffee in front of Pierre. Pierre smiles up as he takes a sip of the drink and waits for Stoffel to join him on the couch. "Looking at Corgis." Pierre says as he shows his boyfriend a picture of a Corgi puppy. "They're so cute." Stoffel says as he smiles at the photo of the dog. "I know. I want one." Pierre says but sighs sadly at the end. "Can't you just get one?" Stoffel asks as he wraps an arm around Pierre. "The last time I asked for a dog they said maybe when I'm older." Pierre says as an explanation. "Well, you're older now. Maybe they've changed their minds." Stoffel says with a warm smile. Pierre shrugs as he buries his face on the crook of Stoffel's neck. "Maybe." Pierre says as he feels Stoffel kiss the top of his head.

The following week, Pierre was woken up on Wednesday morning to someone licking his face. Pierre cracks open one eye to see a dark nose pocking his face as a tongue swipes at his nose. "What" Pierre says with sleepy voice as he tries to get up but he feels a weight on his chest as he tries to wake himself up. When Pierre finally realizes what was licking his face and what the weight was, he almost squeals with happiness as he looks at the Corgi puppy on his lap. "I take it you've met your new friend." His dad asks as he papa smiles from beside him. "Oui! Oui! He's so cute!" Pierre says as he hugs the puppy to his chest. "But how did you know I wanted a Corgi?" Pierre asks his parents who chuckle at his question. "We're not really the one who got him for you." His papa says as he steps aside to make way for Stoffel.

"You got me a puppy?" Pierre says as Stoffel sits on the edge of his bed. "You looked so happy when you were looking at photos so I asked your parents if I can get you a dog and they said yes." Stoffel says as he smiles at Dan and Jean-Eric. "And when he showed us photos who couldn't say no to that face." Dan says as he looks at how happy his son is with his new pet. "What are you gonna call him?" Jean-Eric asks his son who was stroking the sleeping puppy in his arms. Pierre looks from his fathers to Stoffel before breaking into a smile. "I'm gonna call him Waffle."


	34. Sleepover Shennanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch invites Pierre and Pascal for a sleepover. Some worries and a bit of competition gets aired out.

Mitch, Pascal and Pierre were sat on Mitch's bed as they pass around a bag of jellybeans between the three of them. Mitch had invited the other two over from Monaco since he missed them and just wanted to have a sleepover just like they used to when they were kids. 

"You're really bad at this." Mitch says as another bean ends up hitting Pierre's nose instead of going into his open mouth. "Shut up. I don't really enjoy looking like a dog." Pierre says with a huff as he pops the stray jellybean into his mouth. "So how does Stoff think of that?" Pascal asks as he wags his eyebrows at Pierre. Pierre blushes at what Pascal was implying as Mitch laughs. "What? Come on, it's just us three." Pascal prods Pierre who couldn't help but blush even harder. 

"We haven't really done anything yet." Pascal says with a small voice, his entire face turning red. "Really?" Mitch asks in disbelief. "What's that suppose to mean?" Pierre asks as he squints at Mitch. "Not everyone's as sex crazed as you and Alex." Pascal teases Mitch. "We are not sex crazed!" Mitch exclaims to defend himself. "But really, nothing?" Pascal asks Pierre keeping his expression neutral. "Uhm, not really nothing but just touching and grinding but nothing beyond that." Pierre says, trying to explain himself as best as he can. 

"Pierre, are you scared?" Pascal asks, trying not to scare Pierre. "A little. What if I mess up? And Stoff's been so nice to me about it but I feel like maybe he'll get tired of me being scared and leave me." Pierre says, sounding almost close to tears. "Aww, Pierre." Mitch says as he wraps his arms around the younger man, Pascal joining them for a group hug. "Don't think that. Stoff loves you and he'll wait when you're ready. And if you really feel that way then maybe you should talk to him." Pascal says as he rubs Pierre's arm. "I just can't help but feel insecure sometimes. I mean, look at me and look at Stoff. He could literally have anyone." Pierre starts. "But he loves you." Mitch adds. 

"I love him too. That's why I want to make him happy and I know that doesn't just mean sex but he does so much for me and I wish I could do the same for him." Pierre says, his head resting in Mitch's shoulder. "I'm sure Stoff appreciates what you do for him." Pascal says. "You know, Alex has to put up with so much with me, sometimes I feel bad for him." Mitch says as he strokes Pierre's back. "And I could tell back then how scared Jo was of my dads but he put on a brave face until they accepted him." Pascal adds to what Mitch said. "There's no perfect relationships Pierre but as long as the two of you love each other and make the effort to keep it going then that's what makes a relationship last." Mitch says as he looks down at Pierre. 

"I can't believe this turned into a sapp fest." Mitch says with a chuckle as the other two join him. "But hey, I really missed having you guys around." Mitch adds. "We should do this more often. I like having people to talk to about me and Jo." Pascal says with a wink and Mitch shoves him playfully. "And you say we're sex crazed." Mitch says as Pascal hits him with a pillow in retaliation. "What? My boyfriend's hot!" Pascal says with a smug look on his face. "No way! Have you seen Lynn? He's hotter than Jo." Mitch says in Alex's defense. "Uhm guys?" Pierre tries to butt in. "What?" Mitch asks as he tries to stop Pascal from hitting him again with the pillow. "Stoff has an eight pack." Pierre says with a sheepish smile before he gets squashed by the other two.


	35. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch remembers seeing the back of Alex's head before all he sees is darkness.

Mitch tries to blink a few times to clear his vision. He woke up feeling like hell but he had to be at the track for his media commitments and for the track walk. He forced himself to have breakfast, hoping that he'll be able to keep it down, before he finds some aspirin to help with his head. 

His engineer was beckoning him over so that they can start their track walk. Mitch grabs his team jacket and water bottle before they set off. By turn five, Mitch was pretty sure that he wasn't okay but he keeps drinking his water hoping that he'll at least make it to the end of their track walk. They manage to catch up with the Williams team at turn 8 before Mitch feels himself go sideways with every step. The last thing he hears was someone calling his name before his knees buckle and his vision goes black. 

Alex and his team turn their heads around when they hear a commotion behind them. They see flurry of people in red before Alex spots someone on the ground. They all rush over and that was when Alex sees who it was that was down on the ground. He pushes past people and sinks down to his knees, ignoring the pain from his knees scarping on the rough surface of the track, so he can support Mitch's head. "Mitch, come on. Open your eyes, Mitchy." Alex begs as Mitch remains motionless in his arms. The sound of the medical car arriving breaks the tensions as the medics attend to Mitch.

Mitch slowly blinks his eyes open, trying to adjust his eyes from the bright lights above him. He tries to shield his eyes with his hands but he feels a sharp pain as he moves his right hand and sees an IV line on his arm. His throat was raw and he wanted water, badly. He tries to make a noise in case people will hear him and a few seconds later his dad and his father rushed to his bedside. "Oh Mitch." Sebastian says as he strokes the side of his sons face, his eyes a bit glassy with tears. "You should have told us you weren't feeling okay." Mark says as he sits down on the opposite side of his bed. "Sorry." Mitch croaks as he makes a motion if he can have some water. He sees Alex appear out of nowhere to hand him a cup of water which he eagerly drinks up. 

"The doctor said that you just need to rest up and you'll be fine." Mark says as he takes the empty cup away from Mitch. "I've already talked to your team and they said that it's okay if you miss practice tomorrow." Sebastian says, looking at his son with a stern look that leaves out anymore discussion. "Just rest up and kick ass on Saturday and Sunday." Mark says with a smile which Mitch returns. Alex takes a step closer and Mark and Sebastian share a look. "We'll go get you two some food." Sebastian says as he stands up and smiles at Alex who takes his place by Mitch's bedside. 

Mitch reaches for Alex's hand as they hear the door close. "You had me so worried." Alex says before he kisses Mitch's hand. "I think I remember seeing you before I passed out." Mitch says as Alex nods. "It was really scary. I held you and I was begging you to open your eyes but your just there in my arms, not moving." Alex says. Mitch almost winced at how pained Alex's voice sounds as he told him that. "I'm sorry." Mitch says as he rubs circles at the back of Alex's hand. Alex takes Mitch's hand and presses it against his cheek. "I'm just glad your okay, babe." Alex says with a soft smile. "Are you gonna be my personal nurse, ace?" Mitch says with a cheeky smile before the two of them start laughing.


	36. One Spoiled Pup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre takes Waffle with him to a race weekend.

Pierre was making his way to the Red Bull motorhome, looking down at his feet as Waffle trotted beside him. He was lucky that he was able to take his puppy with him as he and his parents flew out with Pascal and his dads and their dogs to Spain. Waffle got on well with the two Bulldogs, the little Corgi was a bit hesitant at first but quickly warmed up to the two other dogs. 

Pierre would stop whenever the group of photographer would scare the little pup and he would bend down and pet Waffle to get him going again. Once they reach the rows of motorhomes, he sees Mitch chatting with a few mechanics outside the Ferrari motorhome. "Puppy!" Mitch squeals as he makes his way towards Pierre and Waffle. "Missed you too, Mitchell." Pierre says as he looks down at Mitch petting Waffle. "He's so cute. Look at his legs, they're like floof nuggets." Mitch says and Pierre couldn't help but quirk a brow at the term floof nuggets. 

"So what's his name?" Mitch asks as he rubs the pup's belly. "This is Waffle." Pierre says with a smile. Mitch starts to laugh which startles the pup who hides behind Pierre's legs. "Waffle?" Mitch asks in between his giggles. "What's wrong with Waffle?" Pierre asks, offended in behalf of his pet. "Nothing! It's, uhm, cute." Mitch says, his grin full of mischief. Pierre huffs and picks up Waffle. "Whatever Mitch." Pierre says as he makes his way towards the McLaren motorhome.

Pierre was lucky to have caught Stoffel as he was making his way back to the motorhome from the garage. "He's getting heavier." Stoffel says as Pierre hands him the pup who licks at his face excitedly. "Dad keeps sneaking him treats." Pierre says as he ruffles Waffle's fur. "Can you watch him for me? I'd ask my dads but they have interviews and I'm meant to be at the driver's press conference." Pierre says, looking at Stoff with hopeful eyes. "Of course. Me and Waffle are gonna be fine, go." Stoffel says with a smile as he pats Pierre's shoulder, letting his hand linger. Pierre smiles before he kisses Waffles nose and winks at the Belgian before he dashes off to where he's needed. 

With the press conference done, Pierre was making his way to the media pen when his phone suddenly goes off. Notification after notification was flooding his phone. He quickly opens them and he let's out a laugh that startles the other drivers around and their press officers. "Mate, you okay?" Alex asks as he puts a hand on Pierre's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine but look." Pierre says as he hold out his phone for Alex to see. It was a photo of Waffle next to Stoffel but what was odd was how Waffle was now dressed in McLaren gear and the icing on top of the cake was that it was the official McLaren account that tweeted the photo. _'@McLarenF1: Hello everyone, meet little Waffle! Isn't he the cutest?'_

"You named your dog Waffle?" Alex asks, the smile creeping on his face. Pierre almost rolls his eyes at the Britt, no wonder him and Mitch are made for each other. "Yes, now get over it. Now excuse me but I have to save my puppy from the clutches of McLaren." Pierre says as he makes his way towards the McLaren motorhome. He sees a small crowd of reporters and photographers gathered around and it was just his luck that it was Stoffel with Waffle in his arms. Pierre steps within Waffle's vision and the little Corgi starts to squirm in Stoffel's arms. Stoffel smiles when he sees Pierre and walks over to him, handing him Waffle who licks at Pierre's face. "Trying to steal my dog?" Pierre jokes as he clips Waffle's lead and sets him down. "I thought we could share." Stoffel jokes back before they both chuckle. 

It was the end of the day and Pierre was making his way back to his room in the motorhome after a meeting with his engineers. He got a text from his papa that they tool Waffle for a walk before letting him sleep in his room where they set up a small pen for the pup. He enters his room and sees Waffle trying to climb out of his pen and starts barking excitedly at the sight of Pierre. He picks up the small Corgi and Pierre places him next to him as he takes off his cap and ruffle his hair. He checks his phone, still getting notifications with how people keep tagging him whenever they share a photo of his dog. He hears a small growl as he looks to see Waffle chewing on his hat. He didn't have the heart to scold the pup with how cute he looked but instead snapped a photo and sent it to Stoffel. _'Turned my dog against me! I'm seeking sole custody!'_


	37. Under The Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic night under the stars.

Pascal was laying on his back under a blanket to keep the grass from staining his clothes. Jolyon was right beside him with his arms wrapped around Pascal keeping him close. The stars seem brighter and more beautiful in the English countryside compared to Monaco. All the city lights polluting the beautiful night sky. "This is nice." Pascal says as he lifts his head to look up at Jolyon. The Britt places a soft kiss on his lips before smiling down at Pascal. "This is really nice." Jolyon adds as they fall back into silence. 

"Remember when we saw that shooting star on our first date?" Stoffel asks as ha looks down at Pierre who was laying his head on his broad chest. "Oui. It was beautiful." Pierre says, a fond smile on his face as he remembers one of his favorite nights. "Still not as beautiful as you." Stoffel says, smiling at Pierre. Pierre feels his cheeks heat up and buries his face against Stoffel's neck as the Belgian strokes his back. 

"This is so cheesy." Alex says as Mitch snuggles up against him. "Well I like cheesy. So deal with it, Lynn." Mitch says as he sticks his tongue out at Alex. Alex rolls his eyes but lets Mitch snuggle closer as they feel the air around them pick up. Alex never really imagined himself to be the type who would lay under the stars with the love of his life but here he was with Mitch in his arms under the clear night sky, the stars twinkling above them. "You're lucky I love you." Alex says with a cheeky grin as he feels Mitch push himself up so their lips can meet. "Damn right I am." Mitch says before he goes back to kissing his boyfriend. 

"What happened to the no sex in the garden rule?" Pascal asks mockingly as he spots Mitch and Alex tangled in their blanket, Mitch's hand already under Alex's shirt. "No one needs to see that." Stoffel says from his and Pierre's area. "Should we just leave them and lock the doors?" Jolyon asks as the two seem to have forgotten about anyone else. "You are not locking me out of my own house." Mitch says when he breaks the kiss and glares at Jolyon. "Nice of you to finally notice us." Pascal says with a smug smile. "I invited you guys to help me watch the house while my dads are away and you want to lock me out? Rude." Mitch says as he glares at all of them. "Exactly. We're here to watch over your house not watch you and Alex make out." Pierre says, trying to hold back his giggles. "I think we should all head inside before it gets anymore chillier." Alex says as he helps Mitch stand up and everyone starts to pack up the blankets they were laying on. "Can we make hot chocolate?" Pierre asks as they walk back, his arms around Stoffel who places a kiss on his hair. "Heck yeah!" Mitch says and everyone lets out a cheer at the sound of hot chocolate.


	38. Drunk in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head to town for a fun night out.

It was unusual for all of them to be in England all at the same time. But whenever it does happen, they make sure that they all have a proper catch up with their friends and let loose for a bit before going back to driver mode. 

Pascal was staying over with Jolyon at his flat while Alex has handed Stoffel the keys to his place while he spends the weekend with Mitch and his dads. Pierre was originally staying over with Mitch but he might sneak a night with Stoffel while they're together. They were in downtown London, just finished having dinner, and. Mitch was huddled over with Pascal looking for a club they can hit up. 

They finally find one and got in, the music was loud but the vibe was still chill compared to other clubs they've been to. They find a table before drinks were ordered all around. "Okay, we need to toast to something." Mitch says as he holds up his drink and the others follow. "To being a regular bunch of idiots for one night." Alex says and they all laugh before clinking their glasses and taking a sip of their drinks. Mitch drags Pascal and Pierre with him to the dance floor and was already in party mode. Jolyon couldn't take his eyes off of Pascal as he moves in time with the music, huge smile on his face as he spots his boyfriend looking at him. "Just go." Alex says from beside him before he pushes his friend towards the direction of the dancing German.

They were on their second round of drinks and they've all made a trip down to the dance floor. Even Stoffel who was shaking his head as Pierre guides him with a smile on his face. He just couldn't say no to Pierre when he's having so much fun. He eventually returns to their table before giving him a sneaky kiss on his neck. It was no secret that Mitch was a bit of a party animal and his even wilder start was starting to show. He had his phone in hand as he sings in time with the song, slinging his arm around Pierre who was swaying as he mumbles up the words to the song without a care in the world. 

Around two in the morning, it was pretty clear that Mitch and Pierre were beyond wasted. Alex and Stoffel keeping to one drink so they can watch over the two as they just giggle to themselves. Jo was also on the one drink rule but he couldn't really fight off a handsy Pascal with his big smile and dark eyes, whispering dirtier and dirtier things to him with every drink he takes. "You ready to call it a night?" Alex asks Stoffel who was beside him. "Yeah. The last thing I want is to have to drag them across town." Stoffel says as he takes in Pierre's disheveled look and his red cheeks from the alcohol and the heat. "I think Jo hand handle himself." Alex says as he points to their friend who was on the loosing end of Pascal's attempt of stripping him in public with a few of the buttons on his shirt already popped open. "Come on then. Let's go get our boys." Alex says before he stands up and makes his way to stop Mitch from hitting the floor. Stoffel chuckles at the scene before he goes to fetch Pierre. 

Stoffel finally gets the door open with one hand while he holds on to Pierre with the other. Pierre was giggling the entire journey to Alex's flat. Alex took Mitch home and he has to admit that he doesn't envy his friend with having to explain to Mitch's dada why their son was completely smashed. "Stoff?" Pierre slurs as he was placed on the couch. "I'm here." Stoffel says as he takes off Pierre's shoes and watch. "Pretty." Pierre slurs as he points at Stoffel's face. "Me?" Stoffel says as he chuckles at how drunk Pierre is. "Oui. My pretty." Pierre says as he lets out a giggle. Stoffel just shakes his head as he chuckles at how cute Pierre is when drunk. Once he's gotten Pierre's shoes off, he helps him make his way towards Alex's guest room which was slowly turning into Stoffel's room whenever he's in England and was staying over. 

Stoffel lays Pierre gently on the bed before he quickly heads to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water and places it on the bedside table. He then helps Pierre out of his clothes until he was left in his boxers. "Want my pretty." Pierre mumbles as he pats the spot beside him on the bed and Stoffel couldn't help but smile at the silly term. He strips off of his own clothes before he joins Pierre in bed. "Get some sleep." Stoffel says as he strokes Pierre's face and his hair before placing a kiss on his nose. "M'kay." Pierre mumbles as he snuggles up against Stoffel. "Love my pretty." Pierre slurs before Stoffel feels his breathing even out. "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Mitch's snapchat with drunk Pierre being cute.


	39. What's for Breakfast?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings with Seb, Mitch and Mark. And Pascal and Pierre too.

Seb woke up extra early to prepare breakfast. Pascal and Pierre were staying over since they were due to visit their respective factories today. Mitch was just glad that he has his honorary cousins around. And more importantly, Mark was in his way back from a short trip to Austria from Red Bull HQ.

He was working on three pans at a time. Making three different types of pancakes while the bacon was crisping up in the oven. He plates up the last of the pancakes before he takes the bacon out of the oven and turns everything off to go wake up the boys. He goes upstairs and towards Mitch's room and knocks on the door only for his son to open it on the first three knocks. 

"I smell bacon." Mitch says as he rushes past his dad and heads downstairs to the kitchen. "Good morning to you too, Mitchell." Seb says more to himself before he rolls his eyes and he hears Pierre chuckle. "Morning uncle Seb." Pascal greets him while Pierre smiles at him. "Come one then before Mitch eats all the bacon." Seb says as the three of them join Mitch in the kitchen. 

Seb makes them sit by the counter as he passes them plates stacked with pancakes. "That's cinnamon, chocolate chip and classic." He says as he watches Mitch pour an alarming amount of syrup on his plate while Pascal meticulously spreads butter on each pancake before pouring some syrup. Pierre was munching on a piece of bacon as he lets the butter on his pancakes melt. 

Seb then starts to make tea for him, Mitch and Pascal while Pierre opts for coffee since he has a full day on the simulator. Seb places their mugs in front of them as he sets on fixing himself a plate. He turns around and couldn't help but smile as he watches the three boys just chatting and enjoying breakfast. Mitch has syrup all over his lips while Pascal was blowing on his mug as Pierre sneaks in another piece of bacon. He whips out his phone and snaps a quick photo before Mitch catches him. "What? I need proof to send to Nico that I'm capable of feeding you three." Seb says with a shrug before he sits down next to Mitch. "At least you let me eat bacon." Pascal says as he starts munching on another one which makes Seb chuckle.

They were half way through their food when they hear the door open and the dogs spring into action. They hear the familiar accent trying to calm the dogs down before Mark makes his way to the kitchen. "I smell bacon." Mark says in greeting before he leans down to kiss Seb before he stands up to fetch a plate for his husband. "Just bacon and tea for me, sweetheart." Mark says as he sits down on Seb's vacated seat. 

"Are you going with Pierre to the factory?" Seb asks Mark as he places his plate in front of him. "I think I'll go later. I need a shower and a nap." Mark says before he looks at Pierre who gives him a nod. "Shouldn't you be in Maranello?" Mark asks his son who gives him a shrug. "I'm going tomorrow." Mitch says as he downs the last of his tea. "Dibs on the shower!" Pierre shouts as he races Pascal back up the stairs to Mitch's room. "We have like four other bathrooms, what the hell?" Mitch shouts at the pair as he helps Seb clear up their plates. "Well that was a nice welcome." Mark says sarcastically as he finishes off the bacon on his plate as Seb and Mitch laugh.


	40. What's in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo finds out Pascal's full name.

The race was more than Jo bargained for. He was aiming for points but not exactly in this way.

He was sitting in the FIA office for the week as he got called up by the stewards and he was deemed at fault for an incident that caused him a chunk of his front wing. He was told to wait while they sort out the paper work that he had to sign. 

Jo's attention was caught when he sees Pascal walk out of the same office where he was in a few moments ago. He gave his boyfriend a small smile but all he got in return was a sad pout that he'll have to kiss away later. If it was up to him then Pascal wouldn't even be there. It really wasn't his fault that his pit crew released him just when one of the Saubers were coming in. The team had to pay a fine and Pascal got three points added to his super license. 

They were called back in and where handed a folder each and a pen for them so sign that they understood what they had done and that they accept their punishment. Jo signs his quickly, not even caring if it looked messy, before he hands the folder back quickly. Pascal took his time to sit down and place the folder on the table before he signed above his name. Jo was able to peak from behind his shoulders to see Pascal's full name. 

"Pascal Louis Erik?" Jo says almost questioningly. This was the first time that he's known of Pascal's full name. Pascal looks at him before he raises a brow at the Britt's tone of voice. "Is there a problem, Carlyle?" Pascal hits back before he signs the paper and hands it back to the official waiting for them. Jo shakes his head as he follows Pascal out of the building. Yeah, Pascal got him good on that one.


	41. It was suppose to be a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan tries to do something nice for Jev.

Dan was trying to sneak into Pierre's room without waking his son up. Waffle was trotting by his side as he watches his son continue to sleep. He gets close enough to try and shake him awake but he just sniffles and turns the other way. Dan looks down at Waffle who was looking back at him before he picks up the Corgi and places him on Pierre's bed. 

Pierre feels someone trying to lick his face but he wasn't sure if he was dreaming it or if it was real it wasn't until the cool, wet tongue moves over to licking at his mouth that he cracks an eye open to see his dog licking his face and his dad watching him. "Dad? What's going on?" Pierre says, still not fully awake as he tries to calm Waffle down to get him to stop licking his face. "I'm making breakfast in bed for your papa and I need your help." Dan says with a sheepish smile as Pierre sits up and sets Waffle back down on the floor. "Okay." Pierre says before he gets up and follows his dad to their kitchen. 

They settle on making pancakes as they divide the task between the two of them. Dan was in charge of making the batter and Pierre was the one that cooks them as his dad burnt the first few pancakes. "You know, you used to jump on our bed to wake us up to make you some pancakes when you were little." Dan says with a fond smile as Pierre flips another pancake. "And papa would make faces on them with fruits and you'd put whipped cream and he'd get mad." Pierre adds with a smile as he adds another one on the growing stack by his side.

They were finishing up the plates when they hear the sound of the bedroom door opening and Jean-Eric walking into the kitchen with his brows furrowed looking at his husband and their son. "What's going on?" Jev asks as he takes in what's in front of him. "It's supposed to be a surprise but you've ruined it." Dan says, trying to be sad but he still had a smile on his face. "I woke up because you weren't there and I smelled something cooking." Jev says before he leans in to give Dan a good morning kiss. "It was suppose to be breakfast in bed but since we're all out of bed why don't we just share it here?" Dan suggest as Jev smiles and takes a seat on the breakfast bar.

Pierre brings out a carton of orange juice from the fridge and the can of whipped cream for his dad. Dan smiles as Pierre passes him the can before he starts to shake it which earns him a chuckle and a shake of the head from his husband. He draws a heart on top of his stack of pancakes before kissing Jev's cheek. "Knew there's a reason I married a big kid."


	42. Sweet Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may not be the win but it was still pretty sweet.

Pascal was making his way back to the Mercedes motorhome, his race suit tied around his waist, as he couldn't stop grinning from ear to ear as he walks back with the winner's trophy in hand. 

It was a tough one. Mitch giving him a run for his money in the Ferrari but he managed to hold him off to claim the win. In the cool down room Mitch just gave a shake of the head before giving him an almighty hug saying that he'll get him next time. Pascal was so caught up in his win that he didn't even notice who came in third until Jolyon poked his head in the room and smiled at him. He gave his boyfriend a friendly hug in front of the cameras as they wait for the proceedings to be over with so they can congratulate each other properly. 

Once he was back in the confines of his room in the motorhome, Pascal only had to wait for a short while before someone was knocking on his door and he rushed to open it to pull in the familiar lanky figure of Jolyon. "I'm so proud of you." Jo says before he ducks down to give Pascal a soft kiss. "It's our first podium together." Pascal says when they break apart. "Hopefully not the last." Jo says as he pulls Pascal closer to him, just enjoying the feeling of having the other in their arms after such a tough race. 

They were sitting on the massage bed cuddled together when there was a knock on the door and Lewis was poking his head into his son's room. "Hey champ!" Lewis greats his son who stands up to give him a hug. Pascal saw him and his father waving at him while he was up on the podium looking up at him with so much pride in their eyes. "Thanks dad." Pascal says as Lewis lets him go. "Good job on third." Lewis greats Jolyon who smiles at the older Britt. 

"There you are!" Nico's voice cuts through as he walks into the room holding a few magnums. "Thought you'd like these." Nico says as he hands one to Pascal and another to Jolyon. "These are my favorite!" Pascal exclaims as he takes a bite, the chocolate shell cracking as he lets the vanilla ice cream melt on his tongue. "Why don't you two get cleaned up and we can go have dinner?" Lewis says as he pulls Nico to his side who smiles at the younger pair. "We still have debrief." Nico says as he frowns at his husband. "You're the boss can't you do something to make it quicker?" Lewis teases as he raises an eyebrow towards Nico. "Don't tell me how to do my job Hamilton." Nico teases back. 

"Fifteen minutes then debrief time." Nico says as he pulls Lewis with him out of the room. Pascal leans back on Jo as he finishes his ice cream. "I should get back." Jo says as he looks down at Pascal who was looking at him with sad eyes. "Okay." Pascal says as they disentangle themselves from each other. "I'll see you at dinner?" Pascal asks, bitting his lips as he looks up at Jo. "Of course." He says before he ducks down to give Pascal one last kiss before he goes back to his team. As makes his way back to the Renault base, Jo could still taste the chocolate and sweet vanilla and something uniquely Pascal. It may not be the victory but it's still pretty sweet.


	43. Just A Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An upcoming event leads to a certain topic.

They were all sat on the table having dinner. It was a nice thing for all of them to have dinner together when they're all around. Mark was sat at the head of the table with Sebastian to his right. Mitch was sat on Mark's left while Alex sits next to his boyfriend. 

Sebastian has always insisted that Mitch bring Alex around for dinner whenever they're all home and at first it was an awkward affair but Alex eventually warmed up to being around Mitch's parents. He found it hard to not look at them as Sebastian Vettel and Mark Webber and just see them as Mitch's dads but he eventually got past that when he witnessed first-hand how much they dote on Mitch whenever they can, much to Mitch's charging. 

"By the way, Fabian's wedding is next month so we're all heading to that. You can even bring Alex if he wants to come." Sebastian says as he motions towards Alex with his fork still in hand as he speaks to Mitch. "I'll see if I'm free." Alex says with a smile as he continues eating his dinner. "Can't believe my baby brother's all grown up." Sebastian says as Mark let's out a chuckle. "Yeah. I remember feeling old when I saw you but I felt ancient when I met your brother." Mark says as he takes a sip of his wine. "You're not that old." Sebastian quips as he reaches for Mark's hand and they share a smile. 

"It's been so long since we went to a wedding. I think Mitch was just a kid back then and now we're going to Fabian's, feels crazy." Sebastian says with a shake of his head and a chuckle. "You always cry at weddings, sweetheart." Mark teases Seb as Mitch and Alex chuckle at that. "I know. And I'll probably cry even more at Fabian's." Sebastian says in mock defeat. "If you think you'll cry then just think when it's Mitch's wedding." Mark says and Alex promptly chokes on his food. Mitch turns to help Alex drink some water and rub circles on his back. "Dad!" Mitch chastises his father who holds his hands up in mock surrender.


	44. Have you thought about it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pascal and Pierre talk about future possibilities.

Pierre was leaning on the window of the car flicking through his phone. Pascal was the one driving as they make their way back to Monaco. The two of them have been busy in the UK with their own teams that they barely had time to even catch up with Mitch who was away for most of the week with his own team in Italy. They were both glad to finally be home. 

Pascal was lucky enough to be staying at Jolyon's flat during his stay while Pierre opted to take up Mark and Sebastian's invitation to stay with them even if Mitch was away. He would go to the factory with his uncle Mark and Sebastian would spoil him with baked goods, saying that his papa would kill him if he didn't feed Pierre right. He was eventually able to spend some time with Stoffel during the end of the week right before he flew back.

"You wanna grab a bite before we head home?" Pascal asks as Pierre's attention was pulled away from his phone. "Mhmm." Pierre answers as Pascal pulls up shortly at one of the small cafes that they've been to a few times. The place wasn't packed but they chose a table outside since it was a nice day in Monaco and it was a shame to waste it inside. They both ordered sandwiches and a latte which arrived shortly before they dig in. 

"So how was staying with Jo?" Pierre asks and Pascal's smile said it all. "It was great. We took turn cooking for each other but we went out on Friday night." Pascal says, his eyes turning dreamy as he recalls their date. "That sounds very domestic and homey." Pierre says with a smirk. "It is and I kind of like it." Pascal says. "Don't tell me he asked you to move in already." Pierre teases with a chuckle. "I don't see anything wrong with that." Pascal says with a frown. "No but I'm sure your dads will say otherwise." Pierre reasons. 

"But haven't you thought about it?" Pascal asks and Pierre looks at him confused. "About what?" Pierre asks. "In the future, what if Stoffel asks you to move in with him or what if he proposes to you?" Pascal says and Pierre almost chokes on his coffee. "We haven't been together that long. Isn't it a bit too early to think about that?" Pierre says as he takes a sip of water. "So you don't think about it?" Pascal asks. "Not really, do you?" Pierre says. "Sometimes. I dunno, Jo's older than me and sometimes I think what if he's ready for that and asks me." Pascal says with a dopey look on his face. 

From the way Pascal looks, Pierre can tell that Pascal's thought about it more than a few times. He wouldn't judge his friend if such thoughts crossed his mind and he'd be more than happy for them if it happens someday or soon. But for him to think the same thing about him and Stoffel? This was the first time that the idea even crossed his mind. "I think it's something he'll talk to you about of if he feels that way. Besides, he'll have to ask for your hand and I don't think your dads will let their little prince go just like that." Pierre teases as Pascal wrinkles his nose at being called a little prince. 

Pascal's phone goes off as he gets a message from his dad asking if they're back. "We should go. Dad wants his car back." Pascal says with a roll of his eyes and a chuckle. They leave money for their food before getting back in the car and heading home. "So if you and Jo do get married, who's going to be your best man, me or Mitch?" Pierre jokes as they both laugh. "Whoever finishes in the championship higher." Pascal jokes back.


	45. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo tries to find the perfet present for Pascal. Mitch and Alex try to help.

Jo was starting to regret agreeing to join Mitch and Alex to go Christmas shopping by the time they got to the third store they checked out. Jo wanted to find the perfect Christmas present for Pascal and thought that Mitch was the best person to ask about it and when he invited him to join him and Alex, Jo though it would solve his little problem. 

But he forgot the tiny detail about Mitch and Alex not being able to keep their hands off of each other and Jo had to endure watching the two of them share a slice of cake while he settled for a cappuccino. He was at least glad that they didn't resort to feeding each other bits of cake since they were in public but he was sure that their hands were clasped together under the table as Mitch makes a point of licking off every bit of ganache left on his fork as he looks at Alex. Great.

"How about getting him a scarf?" Mitch says as he runs his hands across a selection of scarves. "It seems a bit too practical. I want something special." Jo says as he moves over to where Alex was looking at some cufflinks. "Just how special are we talking about?" Alex asks as he looks at Jo. Jo feels his cheeks heat up before he says anything. "Something that reminds him of me when we're not together." Jo says, full on blushing by this point. 

"Awww." Mitch says with a wide smile before he turns to Alex. "Why don't you give me anything that reminds me of you, Ace?" Mitch says as he squints at his boyfriend. Alex just rolls his eyes before he faces Mitch. "Because we live in the same country and all you have to do is call me or text me and I'll be at your front door before you know it." Alex says which earns him a smile from Mitch. Jo just rolls his eyes and moves away from the pair in fear that they'll start making out then and there. He really should have just gone on line shopping for presents. 

Jo quickly checks his phone as the other two sort out their purchases. He checks Instagram and scrolls through his feed when he stops at a photo that Pierre posted. It was photo of him and Stoffel having coffee in Monaco. The sun shining down on them and that was when something catches Jo's eyes. He looks closer and spots the matching bracelets that the of them were wearing. He's pretty sure that he's noticed them on Stoffel a few times but never noticed that Pierre was wearing a matching one. Jo feels the corners of his lips turn up as he thinks of the perfect present for Pascal.

They end up going to a jewelry store after and Jo picked two matching bracelets, a curved silver bar and woven black leather, as Mitch helps him to figure out the size for the one that he'll give to Pascal. When he was asked what he wanted engraved on them, he simply said that he wanted one bracelet to have 94 and the other to have 30 engraved on it. It took about 30 minutes and they walked out of the shop with smiles on their faces, Jo having the biggest grin out of the three of them. 

"I honestly thought you were gonna get a ring." Alex says as he looks a Jo who can't stop looking at the bag with his special gift in it. "No. not yet." Jo says with a shaky laugh as they all chuckle. "Uncle Nico and Lewis would give you a hard time first." Mitch says as he looks at Jo. "I still think you two would get married first." Jo teases back as he watches Alex slowly turn red and glare at him.


	46. Permanent Reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis shows his son the last thing he got tattoed on himself.

It was quite in their apartment in Monaco. Lewis was in front of his computer in heir dinning room while Pascal plopped himself on their couch. Nico was still back in the Mercedes factory making sure that everything was in order before things get shipped away for testing. 

Pascal was browsing on his phone between messaging Jo. He quickly glances towards his father who was still engrossed at whatever he was looking at before he opens a new tab on his phone. It was an idea that's been in his head for a while now but he wasn't sure if he was ready to commit to it. It just so happens that his father was the best person to ask advice on the matter. 

"Hey dad." Pascal starts as Lewis looks up to see his son make his way towards him. "What's up?" Lewis asks as Pascal sits down next to him. "Uhm, what made you decide to get tattooed in the first place?" Pascal asks, bitting his lips as he watches his father's reaction. "Is this you telling me that you got a tattoo?" Lewis asks as he looks at his son with questioning eyes. "No. Just thinking about it." Pascal admits as Lewis' face softens. 

"Ah, I see. I wanted something meaningful with me all the time." Lewis says as he looks at Pascal. "But I have to admit that some of them just looked really cool then but they all mean something to me." Lewis says with a smile which his son returns. "You know what, I'm gonna show you the last ones I had done." Lewis says before he stands up and turns around.

He points at two lines of numbers inked at the back of his neck. "Nico threatened to kill me if I got anymore but these two were exceptions." Lewis says and Pascal could hear the smile from his father's voice. "That's my birthday." Pascal says as he spots the familiar date on his father's neck. "Mhmm. And the other one is our anniversary." Lewis says before he turns to face his son. 

"That's so cool." Pascal says as Lewis chuckles. "I tried to get Nico to get matching ones but he said no way. So if you ever decided on getting one or a few make sure to get them done somewhere he'll never see." Lewis advices and Pascal doesn't know if he should take it seriously or as a joke.


	47. For Future Purposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo, Stoffel and Alex meet up. They do some shopping of the unusual kind.

Alex was checking his phone for any messages. He was sitting by himself at the cafe that he frequents when he's too lazy to think of where to go for food. He was going to meet up with Jolyon and Stoffel. He didn't really tell his friends the reason why besides catching up but he was sure that his friends will pick up on his mood once they're all together. 

Which was one of the problems he was facing. The last thing that Alex wants was for anyone, especially the paparazzi, to see all three of them together. It will ruin whatever plan he might have in the future if anyone was to spot where they'll be going. 

Alex hears two familiar voices chattering before he sees Jolyon and Stoffel smiling as they approach the table where he was sat. "You don't look okay." Jolyon says even before he sits down. "Thanks." Alex grumbles as he sips the last of his latte. "What's going on because you look like you're about to faint." Stoffel asks as Alex moves closer so only the three of them could hear what he was about to say. 

"I need you two to come with me to pick something up." Alex says as Stoffel and Jo shared a puzzled look. "That's it?" Jo asks as he looks at his fellow Britt. "It's not that easy to explain." Alex says. "Couldn't you just have gotten whatever it is delivered?" Stoffel asks. "It's too important for that. Besides, I haven't really picked what it is yet." Alex says. "Okay, we get it. Cryptic isn't your best trait, mate." Jo says as they all leave the cafe together. 

A few minutes later they entered a familiar shop that Alex and Jo have been to just right before Christmas. "Alexander Lynn, I presume." A man dressed in a suit says as Alex shakes his hand. "Yeah and these are my friends." Alex says as Jo and Stoffel introduce themselves. "I remember you buying a pair of bracelets just about a month ago." The man says with a smile as he shakes Jo's hand. "If you could follow me this way, I can show you our selection in the sizes you've sent over." The man says as he leads the three of them towards a glass case full of rings. 

"Are these what I think it is?" Jo asks as he looks at Alex with wide eyes. Alex blanks for a few seconds as the man brings out a few rings in front of them. "Yeah. Yes. It is." Alex says as he looks at the gleaming rings in front of him. "These are some of our most popular choices and a few simpler ones." The man says as he shows them the rings. "How did you even know what size ring to get?" Stoffel asks as he looks at the different sizes of rings in front of them. 

"I didn't. I asked Pierre and Pascal for help. I asked for what size ring they are and I guess I'll figure out what size Mitch is." Alex says as he tries to find words to explain to his friends when he feels like he's about to make a life changing decision. "You did what?" Jo snaps his attention back to Alex when he heard Pascal's name. "I couldn't ask his parents. I haven't even told them yet." Alex says, the nerves evident in his voice. 

Stoffel was still looking at the rings in front of them when his eyes stop at a particular ring before he reaches for it with shaking hands. "Pierre." He says, almost a whisper, as he holds the simple matte silver band in his hand. "Sterling silver. Simple but elegant and will never go out of style." The man says as Stoffel keeps admiring the ring. 

"Are we really doing this?" Jo asks as he looks at his two friends. Alex lets out a chuckle. "Might as well." Alex says with a shrug as he watches Jo look at the rings a bit closer this time around. Stoffel looked dead-set on the ring he picked as he looks over at Jo and Alex. In the end, they all picked rings with simple designs. Jo picked a matte gold ring for Pascal while Alex picked white gold for Mitch. "Excellent choices." The mans says as he puts them in their boxes and hands it to them. "Hopefully next time I see you gentlemen it would be for your wedding rings." The man says to them with a smile before they exit the shop. 

"Did we really just buy engagement rings?" Alex asks as he looks at Jo and Stoffel. "That was the easy part. Now we have to propose." Stoffel says. "Harder part's asking their parents for permission." Jo says as Alex and Stoffel nod in agreement. The three of them head for dinner and drinks, all feeling a bit lighter as they still laugh in disbelief at what just happened but with the certain feeling of something in their pockets weighing more with importance than weighing them down.


	48. Another way up Eau Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark takes the gang to watch the Six Hours of Spa.

It was a pretty funny sight. Six current Formula 1 drivers and six retired ones, one of which is also a World Endurance Champion, joining the Porsche team in their track walk in Spa. 

It was Mark who invited all of them to watch the Six Hours of Spa after Timo called him up. The kids jumped at the chance to watch and so they all packed their bags and headed to Belgium. Alex and Jolyon also came along and Stoffel was already there. It was a first for Pascal and Pierre but Mitch has been to a few races when he was still a kid when Mark was still with Porsche. 

They all arrived at Spa and tried to keep a low profile but it was kind of impossible as fans flocked around them, mostly around Mark, who hasn't made an appearance at and WEC race since accepting the Red Bull role. Timo eventually rescued them and ushered them into the Porsche hospitality. "Who knew we'd be running our own teams someday." Timo jokes to Mark. "Who knew we won't be half as bad at it." Mark jokes back. 

"You wanna join the track walk?" Timo asks Mark but everyone's ears perked up at his words. "Everyone else who wants to go can join." Timo eventually adds. No racing driver will turn down a chance to go around Spa even if it was just the track walks. They all grab their coats, sunglasses and a couple of umbrellas to prepare themselves for whatever weather greats them along the way. 

Timo and Mark were walking in front with the Posrche drivers as Lewis, Nico and Daniel were taking a couple of photos. They never really had the time to do this before, always busy talking with their then-engineers about different strategies. Sebastian and Jev were just hanging back, almost like enjoying a casual stroll in the most famous race track in the world. Meanwhile, Mitch and Pierre are talking about last year's race. Pierre won that one after he overtook Mitch going up Eau Rouge with ten laps to go. The two of them got yelled at by their parents for trying to give them heart attacks but also congratulated them, Mitch on his second place and Pierre for his win. 

"Anyone else feel a bit weird?" Pascal pipes up as he walks side by side with Jo. "Kinda but not really." Alex says. Normally they'd be with their own teams discussing the ideal racing line but this time they're around each other and even of they're all friends they're still all rivals. "It's kind of nice though." Jo says as he smiles at Pascal. "Yeah. Almost peaceful." Pascal adds. They eventually reach the bottom of the famed corner. Mark and Timo already half way up ahead of them looking all serious when Mitch cracks a wicked grin. 

"Race you guys to the top!" Mitch yells before he prepares to sprint up. "Oh hell no!" Alex yells after him as he tries to catch his boyfriend. The rest of the boys chase after them. Stoffel was the first to catch them and eventually passes Mitch half-way up. Jo and Pascal gave up half-way through the impromptu race while Pierre didn't even try. Mitch was trying to catch his breath as Alex hands him a bottle of water. "What the hell Vandoorne. How did you do that?" Mitch asks as he looks at Stoffel who barely broke a sweat who just shrugs. 

"What on earth was that?" Mark asks as he walks over to his son who was still trying to catch his breath. "Just some friendly racing dad." Mitch says with a smile. Mark just chuckles and shakes his head at his son's antics. "Stick to racing cars kids." Mark says as he turns back to join Timo.


End file.
